Los amantes del fuego
by Mony Black
Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad...
1. Prologo

Los Amantes del fuego

Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…

Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.

N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.

INTRODUCCION:

Recuerdo la oración "Cada quien es dueño de su destino" y solo me hace pensar en estar cerca del idiota que escribió eso que me llena de rabia enardecida. Colapsada en un mundo de eterna juventud donde la palabra "vacía" tenía cientos de significados con diferentes abreviaturas. La mirada perdida por la perfección incomprendida de un cuerpo sollozante por ser dador de vida. ¿Acaso eso es ser dueño de mi destino?...que estúpida oración de siete palabras que deberían darme esperanza, las cuales están perdidas en la absoluta incógnita de lo que debía hacer. Miles de veces me había puesto a pensar en el suicidio como un acto final de cobardía. La vida me pinto un mundo color de rosa que poco a poco fue bañado por un rojo sangre como el abismo en el que me encuentro. Un mar de desolación que se calcino con las llamas que bañan mi cuerpo. El crujido de la madera que chirriaba por la hoguera en la que ahora me calcinaba cual pedazo de carne podrida siendo cocinada como la flama de la traición en su máxima extensión. Junto a mí un hombre que por azares del destino ese mismo que ahora nos tiene en este dilema de muerte alterna por las limitaciones de una especia que jamás deseamos ser, ese hombre me acompaña en mis penas amargas dando su vida porque ya no existe nada que lo cure de sus heridas. Solo él y yo unidos por el dolor sin más remedio que seguir sufriendo por el calor atroz del fuego consumiendo nuestro último respiro. Jacob jamás fue el tipo de hombre con el que yo soñé pero ahora su compañía iluminaba un poco mi contada e inmortal vida.

Solo queda la luz que alivie mi eterna agonía...¿acaso tendré esa suerte aun después de la muerte?.

Algo extraño estaba pasando el dolor insuperable que segundos antes empezaba a sentir cuando el cuerpo desvanecido de Jacob se acomodaba en mi pecho desnudo se empezaba a apaciguar. El olor a carne calcinada empezaba a disminuir notoriamente. Sentía como los pedazos de carbón que tenía como piel se convertían en algo diferente...

Sin querer darme cuenta, mis ojos lentamente fueron abriéndose a la luz incesante del fuego que rodeaba mi cuerpo...algo sorprendente me hizo entrar en razón. Los ojos negros del lobo me veían expectantes como si la sorpresa de la cual era acreedora a él lo estuviera invadiendo de sobre manera. Una sonrisa salió de mis labios empañando mi tristeza que poco a poco se convertía en una inmensa alegría de la cual no sabía la raíz de su existencia. ¿Acaso esta era la muerte?...Al fin de cuentas ¿la suerte si nos había tocado con su látigo de esperanza?... ¿Por qué anhelaba que en esta nueva vida Jacob me amara?...


	2. El principio de un final

**Los Amantes del fuego**

**Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.**

* * *

** El principio de un final.**

Las llamas incesantes de una trágica despedida hecha por el dolor de una traición…aquellos amantes no tuvieron opción. ¿Qué harías tú? Las decisiones eso son…se toman en un segundo y sin voltear a ver qué es lo que pasara. Sin pensarlo caminaron lento hacia el fuego pero no contaron con que tal vez su destrucción se convertiría en una bendición…una nueva vida no existe si dejas todo por una desilusión.

Pretextos buscaron para acabar con su sufrimiento y esto va a ser lo que consiguieron.

Imaginando que tal vez exista un mas allá que consuele a su lastimado corazón por aquel al que creyeron seria su salvador.

El amar era solo eso una absurda manera de sentirse queridos por alguien más que no fueran ellos mismos. Una noche simple en donde todo se dio por terminado abre una nueva puerta para otro universo… ¿tal vez sean ellos los creadores de un nuevo sentimiento? Porque del odio pasaron a la pasión y esta solo quizás hará que se convierta en aquel sentimiento que florece en el interior.

Ese mismo que te hace sentir un vacio que roza tu espina dorsal cada vez que el cálido aliento de tu compañero traspasa tus fosas nasales haciéndote vibrar.

Cuando el moreno y la rubia cruzaron la barrera de la muerte con el simple motivo de no volver a respirar ya que no deseaban lastimar con su presencia la felicidad de aquellos a quienes tanto amaron en el pasado. Y digo pasado porque simplemente Renesmee y Emmet no son ya los dueños de su corazón. Tendrán miedo de enfrentarlos pero las verdades saldrán infiltradas por el hecho de que aquella traición a la que tanto temieron era solo una alucinación.

Jacob pensó que este sería su verdadero final pero nunca se imagino que de pronto le vendrá una dulce realidad.

Rosalie pensaba lo mismo pero su instinto femenino la volvió a alertar.

Sus mentes se conectaron atorándose entre ellas mientras la piel que segundos antes era consumida por el fuego se restauraba teniendo un efecto destellante dentro de las llamas.

Ese mismo destello que los espectadores percibieron.

Una madre sollozando por la pérdida de una hija lloraba sin lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su esposo que tenía el corazón de piedra estrujado imploraba que su semblante no lo delatara.

Esme se reclamaba no haber llegado a tiempo pero la que más se culpaba era la pequeña enana que sollozaba sin poder llorar. Alice tenía una espina clavada en su pecho. Se reclamaba que su visión no la alertara antes de esta terrible decisión. El joven rubio la sostenía igual que su padre a su madre. Jasper percibía la ola de emociones que todos emanaban y esto no lo ayudaba nada. Pensó que la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos ya que su shock emocional lo empezaba a desestabilizar. Sentía el vacio que Esme tenía y el dolor de no poder hacer nada de Carlisle. No quería seguir teniendo dentro de el, la culpabilidad que Alice sentía pero eso no era nada con lo que la mujer que tenía sangre en sus venas emanaba.

Renesmee se había hincado mientras sus puños golpeaban con fiereza la inocente tierra. Gritaba al viento preguntas que nadie podía contestarle. Ella si podía llorar y sus lágrimas bastaban para cubrir la de los demás.

Edward retenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Emmet que ya estaba cansado de luchar. Segundo atrás había decidido saltar hacia la hoguera para sacar a su esposa. Pero simplemente todos se lo negaron…ya no quedaba más. O eso imaginó…ingenuos que no creen en los milagros los debo llamar.

La visión de Alice los había alertado. Llamo a cada integrante que estaba fuera de la cuidad para poder reunirlos ante esta crueldad. Sabía perfectamente que Renesmee y Emmet no podrían actuar ya que sus opresores no los querían soltar.

Alice llego junto a Jasper algunos segundos antes que los demás.

Elimino con sus propias manos al causante de esta calamidad.

Saboreo su asqueroso sabor a muerte mientras rompía su cuerpo en dos.

Aquel vampiro murió pero ellos pensaron que se llevo con él la vida de dos inocentes que vieron algo que era solo una creación. El don del vampiro maldito hacia que ante los ojos se viera una imagen grotesca del ser amado. El engaño se convierto en su fiel aliado.

Los gritos de Renesmee perforaban los tímpanos delicados de su familia y a este se le unían los de Bella que ya estaba junto a ella. La abrazo y acurruco en su pecho tratando de calmarla.

¿Cómo lograría hacerlo? Se preguntaba si ni ella misma podía con el dolor de ver la fogata que tenia dentro de ella el cuerpo de su cuñada y su mejor amigo.

La venganza estaba presente en el aire, no bastaba con haber matado al vampiro que creó la ilusión…necesitaban matar a los que lo mandaron para crear esta situación.

Los volturis. Ellos debían morir…es lo que todos pensaban incluido Carlisle que aun que es pacifista esta vez no los perdonaría.

Habían matado a su hija… a su creación. A la misma mujer que a pesar de siempre odiar su naturaleza tanto lo amo.

Al joven moreno que ya había adoptado como un integrante más de su numerosa familia. Ese mismo que unía las especies enemigas. Pero sobre todo ese que era la otra mitad de su adoraba sobrina.

Cómo perdonar si ya no quedaba ni una gota de piedad.

Todos estaban conmovidos, todos deseaban que esto no fuera verdad.

A sus fosas nasales llegaba el olor a carne quemada…la carne quemada de sus seres amados.

Cada uno pensaba alguna solución pero se la guardaban para su estrujado corazón.

Unos pensaban que era una pesadilla otros deseaban encontrar a alguien que tuviera el don de regresar el tiempo atrás.

Bella había decidido poner su escudo ya que no deseaba mortificar mas a Edward con los tantos alaridos de dolor le bastaba con saber que esto era un terrible terror.

Un relámpago de fuego los dejo impactados logrando captar su entera atención.

Vieron como las siluetas de dos personas unidas dentro del fuego se empezaba a regenerar.

Los cuerpos se mantenían unidos en cuerpo y alma..Pero los espectadores solo vieron que sus labios se movían.

Valla sorpresa recibieron cuando de pronto el monto de llamas se convirtió en llamarada. Una tan grande que llego a ofuscar la vista de los superdotados. El mismo rayo impacto en sus pupilas haciendo que cerraran sus parpados.

Algo nuevo venia…algo hermoso y fortificante renacía.

Confundidos, alucinados y extremadamente impactados lograron abrir sus parpados.

De alguna forma el instinto de protección había logrado que se acercaran todos en unión.

El primero en reaccionar fue Emmet que ya junto a Renesmee corrían sigilosos hacia donde segundos antes existía una hoguera.

Ya que ahora solo quedaban cenizas que cubrían los cuerpos desnudos de la pareja que yacía en el suelo junto a algunos troncos carbonizados por el anterior rayo.

Tomaron entre sus brazos a sus respectivas parejas.

Clamaron que su letargo de agonía no les estuviera jugando una vil broma de malicia.

Pronto la familia por entero se reunió alrededor de ellos.

Sorprendidos de que esto no fuera nuevamente una alucinación.

Estaban seguros de que al que mataron había sido el creador de todo este embrollo. Su acompañante había escapado pero esperaban pronto capturarlo.

Todos se preguntaron qué estaba pasando pero no encontraban una respuesta ante esta situación.

Captaron de pronto el latido de un corazón que comenzaba a revivir.

Jacob regreso de la muerte dejándolos en shock…pero lo siguiente los dejara peor.

El corazón que desde hace muchos años estuvo inerte empezó a palpitar.

Rosalie renació trayendo con ella la esperanza de una vida humana que nunca se imagino.

Como dije antes ilusos los que no creen en los milagros pero vean que frente a todo esto una nueva especie se ha creado.

Este es el principio de un final que debía terminar para crear las nuevas aventuras que el destino les va a crear…estos son los amantes del fuego que hoy quedan marcados por aquel que recompenso su sacrificio pidiendo a cambio algo que nadie espera que florezca por el fruto de una pasión. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…revive con ellos lo que el futuro les planeo.

Esto es los Amantes del fuego…bienvenidos a esta nueva historia de drama traición y nueva esperanza de amor.

Si no puedes con el dolor que has escrito con sangre en el libro de tu vida arrójalo al fuego esperando que este te recompense un poco de tu cruel agonía…vive, goza, llora y grita pero no dejes inconclusa tu vida. Nuevas esperanzas seran tu guia si le permites a tu mano escribir lo que tanto añoraste poder vivir.

**

* * *

**

**Por fin pude terminar el primer capítulo… es la primera vez que escribo en 3 persona espero no haberlas defraudado. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y solo me queda decir que esta historia me está costando sangre y varias mentadas de madre así que solo espero su respuesta para ver si les gusto. No tengo previsto cuanto durara ya que mi cabeza no tiene un límite normal. Les pido que me digan que tal en un review. Hasta la próxima…Naiie muchas gracias por leerla esta va por ti**


	3. Humanos

**Los Amantes del fuego**

**Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

**Humanos**

**NARRA ROSALIE.**

Grite aterrorizada hasta que mis cuerdas vocales hicieron un efecto extraño en mi garganta. Un ardor que solo se comparaba al de la sed después de haber dejado de beber sangre durante una larga temporada. Un grito que sonaba como si mi eternidad dependiera de ello. Como si alguien a quien tanto quería estuviera en un peligro atroz y su muerte inminente estuviera pasando entre mis dedos.

Un líquido viscoso estaba circulando entre mis venas. Podía calcular el tiempo en que este cruzaba cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Las articulaciones estaban clamando piedad. Cada poro de mi cuerpo se expandía en su totalidad. Todo dolía como mil demonios y no paraba de arderme hasta la última punta de mi cabello siendo jalada con tanta saña que daba rabia.

Me duele…gritaba sin poder emitir palabra.

Me estaba tragando la rabia de no poder pedir piedad.

Por favor. Suplique repentinas veces rogando que esto cesara. Pero nada…y esto empezaba a carcomer a mi ausente alma. Hice una pequeña comparación con el pasado. Y deducía que esto era mil veces peor que mi transformación. Al fondo solo escuchaba a mi desgarrada garganta haciendo inútilmente un esfuerzo de ser escuchada. El silencio se volvió peor que el dolor. De pronto ya nada dolía…todo quedo en un vacio sin eco ni sentimiento.

Me sentía flotar entre nubes esponjosas arrullando mi letargo de llanto sin lágrima. La viscosidad que momentos atrás circulaba por todas mis venas cambio drásticamente a la nada. Tan natural. Tan simple como si sangre corriera por ellas.

Ilógico. Pensé al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos incoherentes y carentes de sensatez.

Un estrujón en el fondo dio un gran estallido de sensibilidad en mi cuerpo.

Por primera vez desde que empezó este sufrimiento al mismo tiempo en que cerré los ojos por la luz sofocante de las llamas volvía a sentirme viva. Volvía a sentir mis extremidades…mi cabeza pero sobre todo mi pecho.

Un bombeo frenético me recordó que aun estaba en ese espacio que separa la realidad de la ficción. Los pensamientos se volvieron coherentes…o eso trataba de fingir. El silencio me hizo taladrar mi cabeza con miles de preguntas.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué el dolor había cesado? ¿Por qué me sentía diferente? Pero ante todo una pregunta seguía latente pidiendo a gritos ser respondida… ¿Por qué me sentía viva?

Diablos.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Acaso la muerte tiene procesos de dolor y relajación entremezclados solo con la finalidad de que la locura te invada el cerebro?

Eso debía de ser. Finalice contestando yo misma la pregunta que me había hecho.

Deje que la frialdad se apoderara de mí ser. Deje que el dolor se volviera parte de mi. Uno mismo y uno solo. Dejando que el vacio rodeara mi cuerpo y la paz invadiera mi mente.

Solo deje que los momentos felices que tuve en el pasado fueran mi canción de cuna.

Que me arrullaran como si fuera yo un infante que necesita ser acariciado para darse cuenta que es tomado en cuenta.

Cada momento y cada instante lograron que mis nervios dejaran inútilmente de ser calmados.

Porque a pesar de no sentir nada y que el silencio se convierta en mi segunda piel aun quedaba la incógnita mas poderosa que puede haber.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No entendía porque mi pecho clamaba la necesidad de moverse con voluntad propia.

Porque me ardían las entrañas y cedían ante la nada. Solo podía decir una cosa ante esta situación. La palabra demencia acompañaba a la muerte…

Tal vez este es mi pago por abandonar todo y no luchar por lo que amo. Porque a pesar de todo se que amo a mi destructor y aliada. Mi pequeña niña que creció ante mis ojos y me traiciono con mi esposo. Que importaba ese engaño en este proceso tan doloroso del cual dejo todo rastro de la poca humanidad que aun me quedaba. Odie ser vampira y debo admitir que fue una triste excusa el dejar mi vida atrás y entregarme a la llamas por propia voluntad. Dejar que el dolor de ver aquella escena me guiara a este punto que culminaría mi existencia. Pero debo agregar que la ironía de morir feliz estaba presente. Y como no estarlo si la pasión que recorrió mi cuerpo fue tan inmensa que dejo a un lado mi malestar y corazón desbaratado en miles de retazos que se desvanecían junto a mí.

Jacob…aquel hombre que me dio mi ultima voluntad a cambio de terminar con su sufrimiento.

El recuerdo doloroso de ver sus ojos abiertos y sentir sus labios gruesos una vez mas sobre mi boca me habían logrado dejar un buen sabor de boca. Una última voluntad cumplida y con un bono extra.

A pesar de que me sentía sedada mis terminaciones nerviosas me dejaron sentir la reacción que tuve antes de que la luz me cegara. Me preguntaba porque esa luz desvaneció mi conciencia. No sabía la respuesta y me negaba a buscarla solo para darme cuenta que mi cabeza estaba trabada.

De pronto me llego un golpe al estomago que me dejo asfixiada, paralizada y debilitada.

Grite dejando que un sonido espeluznante me sacudiera el cuerpo…y todo se removió.

De nuevo la paz me invadió hasta lograr que un sonido de repiquete resonara en mi interior.

¿Qué era? ¿Había terminado la agonía? ¿Un corazón? Diablos si me estoy volviendo loca. Pero no ese sonido de un latido desenfrenado me paralizo.

Un corazón debía ser pero no cualquiera. Uno que hacía años dejo de vibrar por la ponzoña que le hizo parar. Mi corazón…

Sentí como me ahogaba mientras regresaba a mí la movilidad del cuerpo. Abriendo mis ojos hasta la luz que los cegó. Haciendo que mi boca se formara la en una gran "O". Mientras la espalda se arqueaba y el sonido del romper de algo dejara que el grito que había guardado para mi sola se lograra escuchar. Grite de alivio. Con tanta fuerza que mis tímpanos se aturdieron. Llevando mis manos a ellos para que no se partieran en dos. Convulsione demasiadas veces hasta que la tranquilidad me calmo. Aire…como diablos el aire entraba por mis pulmones. Pero mi pecho subía con descontrol anhelando el movimiento que le era negado en el pasado. Enloquecido y vibrante de absorber el frio húmedo que los inflaba. Gotas caían y opacaban mi visión. Gotas saladas y cristalinas recorrían mis mejillas que ardían. Un calor acogedor y un bombeo que circulaba por mis venas. Un gorgoteo con sabor a hierro escurría por mi boca. Rozando y deleitando mi paladar cansado de absorber la sequedad de rodeaba mi garganta.

La visibilidad me dejo impactada.

Un hombre con cabellos negros y rizados me sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos estaba robando el aire preciado.

-Rosalie- susurro acercando su rostro. Tan frio su tacto mucho más de lo que recordaba. Me rodeo el cuerpo ocultándome en su pecho. Su corazón inmóvil y piel de granito se hicieron repugnantes. Tanto que sentí como mi estomago deseaba devolver su contenido viscoso. Sin poder evitarlo deje que un líquido rojizo saliera como torrente justo a un lado de su rostro. Haciendo que este me soltara dándome contra la dura tierra en mi cabeza.

-Ah- vocifere enardecida.

Tome con mi mano en donde el golpe me empezaba a arder. Aleje mis dedos al sentirlos humedecidos para darme cuenta que estaban manchados de rojo. Sangre…¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Por qué el estaba a mi lado? ¿Por qué respiraba? ¿Por qué sentí que la sangre corría por mis venas? Miles de preguntas me revolvieron la mente.

-Eso mismo queremos saber- escuche la voz tintineante de un hombre. Deje que mis ojos lo encontraran. Edward me veía con la mirada perdida. Inspeccionándome una y otra vez…la sorpresa se veía tangente en su perfección.

Gire mi cabeza para captar la compañía que me rodeaba…pero no solo a mí. También el llanto de desesperación de aquella mujer de cabellos cobrizos que abrazaba entre sus delgados brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre moreno.

Jacob.

Fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La muerte nos había negado el acceso hacia las puertas del infierno como si fuéramos dos seres que están destinados a sufrir por la eternidad. Martirizándose con la cruel realidad...

-No- volvió a decir la voz de campañillas que ahora se notaba tan distante captando de nuevo mi atención-escucha tu corazón que bombea la sangre que recorre tu venas y el oxigeno que infla tus pulmones y todo eso es porque de nuevo-detuvo su locura para dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de Jacob. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver que sus ojos negros estaban abiertos y alejándose de Renesmee con un solo movimiento. Se quedo inmóvil cuando me vio. Al conectarse su mirada con la mía un escalofrió me recorrió cada terminación del cuerpo.-son humanos.

* * *

**Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero les debo confesar que esta historia es demasiado dificil para mi. No solo por la complicacion de la trama si no tambien por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir como narra ROSALIE. Me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo y se que el capitulo es corto pero no di para mas. Fue lo que imagine de una transformacion de vampiro a humano y no se si quedo bien. Ustedes son las que deciden. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y recibimiento. Tengo una excusa por no subir antes y es por que acabo de estrenarme en un blog en conjunto. Ahi cuelgo mis historias tambien y es un poco mas interactivo. Las invito a visitarme y si gustan aconsejarme de la historia siempre estoy online en el. Les dejo el link ( h t t p : / / black-red-white-twilight . blogs pot . com) Todo junto...hasta pronto.**


	4. La magia se rompio

**Los Amantes del fuego**

**Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4- La magia se rompió.**

**Narra Jasper**

* * *

-Son humanos- susurro mi hermano de cabellos cobrizos que emanaba pura frustración al igual que los demás, confundidos y con dejes de felicidad por no haber perdido a dos de los nuestros. No entendía nada, me sentía abatido y con un gran estrés por las emociones que fluían a mi cuerpo de hielo, quien, recibía toda la contrariedad de aquellas sensaciones revueltas. No podía crees que Rose estuviera vivía y no solo por el hecho de que sobrevivió ante las llamas que la calcinaban frente a mis propios ojos y oídos que captaron cada chirriante sonido que provenía del cocinar brutal de su piel de acero. No, eso no era. Lo sorprendente del asunto era que dentro de ella un enloquecido corazón estuviera latiendo con frenesí desbocado y con un ritmo extasiado. Como si estuviera deseoso de volver a hacerlo. Anhelando el movimiento rítmico que por años había carecido de sentido para provocarlo. Se derrumbo después de expulsar el líquido que olía repugnante, aun sabiendo que lo que escupía era sangre. No mi preferida, no era fresca solo era aquella que almacenaba desde que se convirtió en el monstruo bebedor de vitalidad. El color no era específicamente rojizo si no todo lo contrario, su tonalidad opaca casi llegando al negro abismo dejaban la flor explosiva en los rastros de tierra seca. Marcando al profundidad y la cantidad de residuos que he de pensar estaban tibios. Demasiados como si una cantidad que llenaría varias cubetas de litros y litros de líquidos dentro de su anchura. Al desvanecerse algunos tratamos de acercarnos pero nos fue impedido por el olor fétido de su vomito. No pudimos evitar que se golpeara la cabeza ni pude evitar escuchar el sonido de los quejidos de mi madre postiza. Mi pequeña Alice estaba quieta, no se movía, con contrariedad me acerque con sigilo junto a ella. Pero me alejo, algo que jamás había hecho con anterioridad. El color obscuro perdido de sus pupilas dilataras me revelaban que por fin empezaba a recuperar su visión. Trate de mandarle olas de tranquilidad pero apunto un solo dedo para que yo no actuara. Así lo hice para volver a voltear mi vista hacia la imagen impactante que aun no terminaba de digerir. Jacob, aquel lobo que durante años ha permanecido a nuestro lado, había alejado a la luz de sus ojos. Por enésima vez consecutiva mientras ella se arrastraba sin usar la fuerza que poseía por miedo a lastimarlo. Aquella mujercita de cuerpo delgado y cabellos de caireles rojizos. Sus lágrimas y su dolor me penetro con la sensación de frustración. Si, trate de decir. La misma que todos tenemos. Deseaba proseguir. Emmet se cayó contra el piso y su felicidad desbordante se destilaba por los ojos dorados que veían con admiración al fruto del fuego en su máximo esplendor. Algo capto mi atención, el enojo estresante que fluía del cuerpo de Jacob me dejo paralizado. Araño con sus uñas la tierra seca y de un solo jalón se levanto.

-¿Qué diablos hago aquí?- vocifero enfurecido a todos nosotros. Nos veía como si no nos conociera y eso mismo estaba sintiendo. Confusión, enojo y más confusión. Se dejo ver la complexión desnuda de su cuerpo que al segundo después se cubrió con las palmas abiertas de sus manos. Me sonaba extraño que lo hiciera. Sabía que estábamos acostumbrados a verlo de esa manera cuando sus cambios de ropa yacían mutilados en los suelos que lo retenían en cuatro patas-¿Bella?- pregunto sorprendido a la mujer de tez morena ahora blanquecina y cabellos del la leche con chocolate. La veía con contrariedad, como queriendo buscarla en sus recuerdos. Nada, su mirada se perdió en la nada en un mismo punto que tuve que seguir por la línea imaginaria. Veía el cuerpo perfecto de mi hermana que se acunaba en la seca vegetación árida- ¿Qué le paso?- grito con sorpresa abriendo sus ojos hasta dejar expuestas las cuencas que sus parpados sostenían. Corrió con debilidad y lentitud. A paso humano, a paso anormal si lo comparábamos con la velocidad que en segundos podíamos alcanzar. La tomo entre sus brazos y le toco el rostro con admiración. Como si estuviera viendo a una virgen que idolatrara por la religión que procesa. Acariciaba su rostro y su tez que se veía tersa. La misma que un humano promedio con los cuidados extremos poseía. La respiración controlada de Rose me pareció perfecta. Jamás me había detenido a escuchar la exhalación e inhalación de oxigeno hasta este preciso momento. En donde frente a mi un milagro se estaba llevando a cabo. Un milagro. Me dije a mi mismo con acusación. Como podía ser cierto que seres de la oscuridad, aquellos que deben ser temidos e inmortales ahora puedan creer en las casualidades que favorecían la vida de alguien en especial. Me negaba a creer en eso. Si, cuando fui humano en mis tierras nos inculcaron la creencia de un ser todopoderoso que ejercía presión en los hilos que manejaban nuestros destinos. Pero cuando me convertí en esto. Me dije con repugnancia al saber que era un vampiro, sediento de sangre y que aun no podía controlar por completo el vegetarianismo que mi familia a usado como manera de vida. ¿De qué manera creer en los milagros?

-De la misma que vez lo que estos dos nos están presenciando- susurro mi hermano lector de mentes con desprecio en su voz. Con su vista fija en el escenario que protagonizaban los dos suicidas. Jacob no se inmuto ni nada por el estilo con el timbre de voz enfurecido de mi hermano. No, el siguió admirando y cubriendo la desnudez de los dos. Me quite la camisa cuadrada y no pude evitar dársela. Pareció dudar pero después de analizarlo la acepto sin rechinar. No entendía el ¿por qué? lo había hecho. Pero al verlo sufrir para cubrir lo que no debe ser admirado por nadie más, provoco en mi interior que el sureño escondido volviera a resurgir. La protección a la belleza femenina y la discreción al ser vista. No entendía tampoco como era posible que el lobo no se percatara del olor fétido que estaba a un costado de su rodilla derecha. Escuche un bufido proveniente de la pequeña doncella broncínea. La furia que me llegaba de su posición me hizo tambalear y uniéndola a la misma enrabiada que tenia Emmet, las delgadas piernas que me sostenían estuvieron a pinto de desguanzarse. Idiotas, quería gritarles. Pero la mano de Alice había estrechado mi hombro con delicadeza haciendo que mil agujas cruzaran cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento- susurro contra mi boca al dejar un delicado beso en la comisura de mis labios- Edward- chillo reclamando su atención. El aludidlo apareció a nuestro lado con rapidez entablando una conversación interna que no lograba descifrar aun con la extensa practica que he tratado de perfeccionar. No emanaban emociones más bien parecían querérselas guardar.

Renesmee estaba a punto de empezar un alboroto por los celos que la estaban carcomiendo viva pero pronto fue detenida por su madre que le rogo que se marchara. Lo mismo hizo Carlisle con Emmet que ya estaba planeando algo desastroso ¿Qué más podría desmoronar el asunto? De pronto cuando los dos celosos se iban a largar la voz cantarina de mi Alice clamo su atención.

-Esperen.

Vi como Edward contenía la respiración fingida para no captar la esencia que empezaba a aromatizar nuestro entorno. Y con un golpe en seco hizo desmayar a Jacob. Los cargo con facilidad cual dos frágiles plumas que son levantadas con un soplo de viento. Acomodándolos bajo la sombra de un árbol los dejo para volver a aparecer a nuestro lado.

-He tenido una visión- confeso Alice mirándonos fijamente- La causante de esta revoltura y des conversión de especies es la acompañante del vampiro que hemos matado. Posee un poder que desconozco. No es mala- susurro atragantándose las palabras-pero esta sentenciada por la guardia. Aro y sus seguidores desean nuestra muerte. Ahora mismo ella planea una forma de inventar que ha matado a dos de los nuestros pero esta indecisa en ir a Volterra o refugiarse en otro lugar. Fallara al huir y es la única que puede ayudarnos a descubrir la verdad.

-Que es lo que haz visto con exactitud Alice- cuestiono el monarca del clan con su semblante pacifico

-No lo se con exactitud ya que cuando la focalizo es como si yo fuera ella. Logre distinguir su rostro un poco borroso pero algo que vi perfectamente son sus ojos…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Bella intrigada.

-Sí, no eran rojos pero tampoco dorados. Es ahí donde me confundo, sus ojos son blancos…- finalizo encogiéndose de hombros. Jamás he visto a un vampiro con ojos de ese color. Pero ahora que veía todo esto no podía creer que no fuera verdad- después de eso veo partes de Rose y Jacob actuando como en el pasado y a nosotros hostigándolos logrando que ellos traten de huir de nosotros. Es extraño y realmente confuso. Veo su futuro pero no es a nuestro lado…

-Pero tú no puedes ver a Jacob- añadió Bella nuevamente con un deje de escepticismo.

-El ya no es un lobo, puedo distinguir su vida a todo color- sonrió con pesadez ya que había hecho lo que por años había intentado.

-¿Que fue lo que viste de la vampira y los Volturi?- fue Carlisle el que vocalizo la pregunta.

-Bueno es extraño, pude sentir su miedo, era como si temiera haber hecho algo mal, esta preocupada, tratara de esconderse por algunos meses en la parte norte de America pero algo la guía hacia el otro continente. Es ahí donde Aro la encontrara escondida junto a un clan nomada. Y la matara por haber mentido y fallado.

-Necesitamos que algunos de nosotros la busquemos dividiéndonos en el norte de este continente y la parte baja de Europa pues su decisión es confusa y no sabemos con exactitud su posición actual. De lo contrario no sabremos qué es lo que les paso- confeso Edward tomando la mano de su esposa- de algo estamos seguros. Ellos son nuevamente humanos y al despertar lo único que recordaran es lo que vivieron antes de ser convertidos en lo que son o eran. Un lobo y una vampira. Rosalie logro luchar contra la laguna que la rodea pero es inevitable que al despertar si nos recuerde. Seremos desconocidos para ellos y no hay manera de evitarlo- un quejido sonoro se escucho del pecho de Nessie quien ya era acurrucada por Esme.

-Ella no me puede olvidar- susurro Emmet con egocentrismo- es mi cantante y yo soy su cantor. Contra eso no hay fuerza o don que nos pueda separar.

-No Emmet te equivocas. Ella no te ama por que la magia se rompió. Los lazos que tenían se desvanecieron por obra de aquella mujer. Lo he visto y si la hostigas lograras que se presente con la policía por acoso. No nos conviene tener conflictos en este pueblo. Ya con que no cambiemos de aspecto físico nos es suficiente- grito Alice furiosa contra un Emmet sorprendido.

-¿Y qué pasa con la imprimación?- pregunto con estremecimiento Nessie escapando de la opresión de las manos marmoleas de mi madre.

-Si no hay metamorfo con sangre quileunte no existe la imprimación- contesto Edward cabizbajo al ver el semblante deprimente de su progenie.

-Pero que significa esto que siento aquí- Nessie apunto directo a donde su corazón de colibrí enloquecido yacía- ¿entonces porque siento que lo amo? ¿Por qué hay una fuerza que me atrae a su dirección?- grito soltando un sollozo mezclado con lagrimas.

-Todo se encuentra en tu cabeza pequeña. No existe nada que los una, solo la presencia de la sombra del pasado. De ahí en fuera son dos desconocidos que jamás se han visto o querido en lo que respecta a Jacob- dijo Alice con mirada suplicante. Trate de acercarme y en comparación con la vez anterior ahora se estrechaba con fuerza entre mis brazos. Me dejo sentir el amor y la idolatría que siempre me emanaba para que me diera cuenta cuanto me amaba. Me dedique a saborear sus sentimientos que degustaban mi confundido cuerpo. Bese su cabello rebelde y en puntas dejándome inhalar el olor a esencia de frutas.

-Tenemos que dividirnos- empezó a decir Edward capturando nuevamente la atención de todos.

-Antes papa debo saber la respuesta- puntualizo exigente Renesmee. He de imaginar que le pregunto algo mentalmente.

-No la se pequeña, no lo sé. Pero esperemos que la vampira fugitiva nos diga las respuestas a estas incógnitas- todos lo miramos confundidos- quiere saber si Jacob y Rosalie recordaran el motivo por el cual se quisieron suicidar- finalizo enarcando las cejas hacia los presentes. Claro, los suicidas creyeron que Ness y Emmet se había revolcado cuando solo fue una absurda alucinación del vampiro que mi pequeña duende destazo y quemo.

Y nuevamente me intrigo la búsqueda de aquella vampira que logro convertir en humanos a dos de nuestros hermanos. ¿Cómo será? ¿también podrá ayudarnos? ¿habrá manera de regresarlos a su estado? Pero una invadió mi cerebro ¿Jacob y Rosalie querrán volver a ser inmortales? Los voltee a ver perdiéndome en sus estructuras. Se veían tan indefensos…tan humanos que si yo estuviera en su lugar anhelaría no volver a succionar sangre. Pero tampoco me atrevería a ser egoísta si eso destruyera a mi Alice. Estaba en un dilema…si Jacob y Rosalie supieran que amaban a Emmet y Nessie ¿Habría oportunidad de que quisieran transformarse? Lo dudaba y mucho a decir verdad. Recordé las palabras que dijeron con anterioridad. Y eran ciertas, no había nada que los uniera, es mas no sentía amor ni pasión que desprendiera de los cuatro cuerpos perfectos. Nada, ni una minúscula línea que me deje identificar las sensaciones que antes desbordaban. Edward continuo explicando el plan de ir en búsqueda de la mujer intrigante y el reencuentro con el ejercito Volturi. Mi mente tenía un nivel de almacenamiento que me dejaba procesar las dos informaciones con detalles y apuntaciones. Me dedique a seguir examinando la tranquilidad que fluía de los "humanos" y fue algo impactante. Una relajación que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo me invadió logrando quitarme el yugo feroz de la tormenta de incógnitas que rodeaban a mi familia. No había magia no había obligación. Solo dos cuerpos que no saben la verdad que le es negada a los mortales. Ahora entendía que Jacob y Rose rompieron la magia que los invadía con ayuda de un don que no conocía…y estaba seguro que pronto lo descifraría.

* * *

**Espero les guste. Me quede trabada pero aquí de nuevo actualizando. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus review eso es lo que me hace no dejar abandonada la historia y centrarme en las otras. Creo que resolví un poquito algunas incógnitas y si aun les quedan pues no duden en preguntar. PD: YEAH AMO A JASPER.**


	5. Desiciones y mentiras

**Los Amantes del fuego**

**Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.**

* * *

Capitulo 5- Decisiones y mentiras.

Narra- Jasper

Carlisle tome el aparato diminuto entre sus manos marmoleas soltando un suspiro que solo hacía por educación. Para reprimir ese sentimiento de frustración que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, por mas ondas de tranquilidad que les enviaba; imposible. La tarea que estaba a mi cargo fue rechazada miles de veces y aun que aumentara la intensidad: nada. Absolutamente nada…

¿Cómo hacer lo que ni yo mismo lograba para mi bienestar?

-Si- hablo controlando su enojo, mi padre tomo la bocina apretando sus labios para no soltar la verdad sin tapujos- Billy habla Carlisle- hablo soltando una ligera risa dibuja en su rostro contraído con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. Se suponía que el padre de Jacob se encontraba muy enfermo y era indispensable que no se moviera ni se llevara actos que le provoquen un paro cardiaco como el que tuve hace seis meses. En donde mi padre fue quien tuvo que usar sus conocimientos antiguos y modernos de medicina para sanas su corazón.

-Hola doc.- el susurro forzado de la otra línea se escucho por el auricular. Con fuerza y decisión para no mostrar su debilidad. Típico de los Black. Sonríe al recordad al lobo con su inflado ego aun después de ser desnudado en una multitud. Mostrando su careta de dignidad y fortaleza que sentía destruida- ¿Pasa algo?- rápidamente contesto preocupado. El sexto sentido de un padre nunca falla. Pensé con pesadez. No sabía si esto lo mataría o lo llenaría de vida. Tal vez el hecho de que sea un lobo le afecto tanto y lo lleno de impaciencia que se fue acumulando hasta enfermarlo cada vez. ¿Se alegraría de saber que su hijo ya no sería el perro guardián de nosotros? He de imaginar que si, tenía entendido que la idea le preocupada. Pero jamás se tomo en serio eso de la imprimación con mi sobrina. Es más, la ha negado aun en contra del mandato de silencio que su hijo le obligo con la mirada.

-Si Billy solo llamaba para saber si alguno de los lobos se está contigo. He tratado de comunicarme a la casa de Sam pero me temo este descolgado- contesto decidido y sin inmutarse Carlisle. Sabía que no deseaba mentir, pero su implacable sentido: paciente-medico lo obligarían a ocultar la verdad que dañara un viejo corazón cansado de palpitar.

-Hum- musito la voz en un susurro dudoso- Si creo que Leah anda por aquí. Quieres que la llame- Carlisle volteo a ver a Edward y este frunció el seño al instante. Creo que la loba no seria una opción falible. Cada vez que la sentía acercarse un atisbo de oscuridad se espacia por cada sensibilidad de mi cuerpo. Contraje los músculos en señal de desaprobación. Pero fue la mirada compasiva de todos hacia mi posición que me di cuenta cuan tenso me encontraba. Estaba a punto de explotar y con la carga de emociones que nos venían encima no dudaría en superar la explosión de la tercera guerra mundial y eso que aun no existía. Suspire dedicando a controlarme yo solo.

-Me harías el favor Billy- suplico con pesadez mi padre ante la sorpresa de todos. Quizás pensaban que marcaria insistente el numero de Sam o quizás la de algunos de los ancianos de la tribu. Pero no, creo que no era el momento para andar con la repulsión hacia la oveja negra y dolida de la camada de lobos. Leah no venía a nuestro hogar desde aquella última vez en la que fuimos la carnada de los vampiros autoritarios…Volturis. Algunos sonidos irritantes tras la línea junto a sonidos de golpeas y quejidos fastidiosos.

-Que chupasangre- el grito hizo que mi padre alejara el auricular. No porque le molestara, todo lo contrario muchas veces se divertía con lo que después pasaría.

-Hola Leah ¿Cómo te va?- se escucho una maldición y varios crujidos entre diente y diente.

-¿Carlisle necesitas algo?-el aludido sonrió para volver a acercar el móvil inalámbrico. La loba tenía algo de respeto por el patriarca. Es más, aparte de Renesmee que a regañadientes le decía por su nombre. Era al único que le mostraba respeto y algo más. Quién sabe si sea por el hecho de haber ayudado en el parto de su madre. Quien ahora era una bella y nueva mujer que junto a Charlie procrearon una hermosa damita. Si el viejo Charlie dio su última esperanza de que su sangre no se quedara en la eternidad que Bella y su nieta habían aceptado.

-Escúchame bien Leah, esto es algo de suma importancia. Debes llamar a todos los lobos…ocurrió algo que no puedo explicar por este medio sin que Billy se altere- fue todo. Un casi inaudible Esta bien se escucho hasta que el sonido de estática cortó la comunicación. No tardarían en llegar ya que estaba avisada la Beta de la manada de Jacob. Esperábamos que ella se dignara a hablar con la de Sam…cualquier ayuda sería una carga menos con que lidiar. Habíamos abandonado aquel mágico lugar que nos regalo dos corazones ardiendo por dilatar. Jacob y Rose seguían dormidos en el cuarto. Usando esa cama que solo nos servían para fingir normalidad y una que otra noche tórrida que nos fugábamos a realizar obviamente la única que dormía de vez en cuando era Ness pero prefería mantener su mente centrada en los libros de medicina que mi padre le permitía indagar. Cuando tome entre mis brazos el cuerpo ahora tibio de Rose fue algo sin igual. Desbordo en mi interior nuevamente una paz incapaz de descifrar. No entendía el ¿Por qué? Emanaba esa vibra emocional tan poderosa que llegaba a nublar la enloquecida y enrabietada de los demás. Su corazón bombeaba sangre liquida, espesa y apetecible, pero al ver su rostro pálido con toques rosados en su piel blanca como la nieve, algo me hizo canalizar la energía negativa para solo admirarla. Un milagro. Ellos eran un milagro. Y como tales es mejor mantenerlos en un cristal para ser dignos de admirar. Escuchaba el bombeo frenético de la parte superior de la mansión. Si escuchaba sus respiraciones entre cortadas unidas con unos jadeos y susurros la viento. Había gritado varias veces alarmándonos pero Edward nos tranquilizaba diciendo "Es difícil de explicar, pero una nebulosa esta borrando cada recuerdo que tienen en su cerebro". Me dolía ver a mi sobrina y a mi hermano dominados por la inquietud. Se veían preocupados pero no era en plan romántico. No, algo más parecido a la preocupación por un familiar era lo que podía capturar con mi don. En cambio, mi madre se debatía entre cambiarles las ropas por algo mas acuerdo a su edad. Si, pensamos en conseguir ropa vieja de Jacob pero nos arrepentimos al darnos cuenta que de todos modos no sabría distinguir el olor de las especies de la oscuridad. El punto importante era Rose. ¿De qué manera le explicábamos que habían pasado décadas desde se convirtió? ¿Le deberíamos poner aquellas ropas ajustadas y extravagantes que usaban en su siglo? Mi alice encontró algunos vestidos del siglo XX pero no eran mínimamente parecidos a los que usaba. No, aquí la mentira más grande de todas empezaba a circular entre los oídos supersónicos. Ya habíamos abarcado terreno, escondimos todo rastro que le ayude con el tiempo y espacio. Calendarios, revistas, periódicos y electrodomésticos. Si todo fue cómodamente escondido en la el estudio de Carlisle. Dejamos la casa con las simplezas que se usaban en sus tiempos. Donde todo era tan fácil y sin vicios televisivos. Un punto menos para Emmet que con su gran adicción: El Super tazón, le tenían cabizbajo. Era extraño, la preocupación que tenía en aquel Claro comparada con la de ahora había disminuido notoriamente. A tal grado que ya nada coordinaba. La balanza se había enfocado más en la otra área. Si, tenía dejes de arrepentimiento e ira reprimida pero de ahí en fuera no había como identificar que su pareja por tantos años estaba acostada en la misma cama con un hombre que creyó su enemigo natural. Por otro lado Ness, ella seguía enloquecida con la idea de que no la recordarían. Había adoptado la posición de formarse en un ovillo en el ventanal de cristal. Algunas lagrimas y algunos sollozos se podían captar pero a todos les podía mentir con sus sentimientos menos a: Edward y a mí. Sentíamos que estaba dolida, tal vez su egocentrismo estaba siendo desinflado. Muchas veces la pequeña de cabellos cobrizos y caireles largos tenía un genio que he de admitir adopto con la mezcla de sangres. Tenía indicios de que empezaba a tener bipolaridad: lloraba e irradiaba alegría. ¿Tal vez la carga de ya NO ser la imprimada de Jacob la empezaba a emocionar? No lo sabía. Claramente en estos momentos no sabía nada solo lo sentía. Y sus emociones no eran las de una mujer y hombre que estuvieron a punto de perder a los que se supone serian sus almas gemelas. ¿Quizás esto sea para bien y no para mal? Nuevamente me concientice que no debía torturarme con las locuras que me rodeaban. Aquí mi trabajo era ayudar. Bueno o eso intentaba por lo menos.

Me quede observando cómo Alice se mantenía quieta lo más alejado de Ness para poder capturar de nuevo una visión sobre aquella misteriosa vampira. Llevaba un hora intentándolo pero nada…

Mi madre se movía de un lado a otro acomodando y ocultando todo lo que estropeara y asustara a Rose. De vez en cuando se acercaba a Carlisle para demostrarle con sus grandes ojos dorados todo el amor que me hiperventilaba. Odiaba eso. La lujuria no era buena compañera en estos momentos.

Por su parte Bella seguía pensando y pensando las mil maneras de decirle a Billy que su hijo volvió a ser humano. Edward se rozaba el puente de la nariz cada cinco minutos. Era ahí donde me daba cuenta que los dos estábamos jodidos. Éramos lo únicos que tenían la sensibilidad a flor de piel. Idiotizados, tratando de controlarnos a nosotros mientras los demás hacen olas de revolturas que indignan bruscamente los fallidos intentos de tranquilizarnos. ¿Qué le costaba a Bella poner un poco su escudo? Bueno, de perdido para tener los nervios de Edward fuera de mí alcance ya que a mí ni siquiera me ayudaría.

Lo más frustrante de todo es que no sabríamos la reacción de Rose y Jacob al despertar. ¿Se tragarían las mentiras que habíamos preparado? Suspire tratando de canalizar buena energía positiva. Esperaba que si…me dije para después moverme hacia donde mi pequeña duende estaba enfurruñada. La tome en mis brazos, aparcando toda su estructura entre mi pecho y manos. Se notaba enfadada, confundida y cansada mentalmente. Quién dijera que los vampiros no se cansaban podía meter su trasero en cualquier excusado y dejarse ir cuando jalara la palanca.

El aullido largo anuncio la llegada de los lobos. Las zarandeadas de la tierra entre sus patas taladro mis oídos. Su olor a naturaleza inundo la habitación cuando las siluetas de tres hombres acomodándose las rasgadas bermudas nos centro la visión. Detrás de ellos la mujer que junto a ella traía la pesadez y dolor tangibles a su alrededor. Leah…

Quise huir, estaba cansado de calmar y calmar sin resultados. Tal vez si me voy con los humanos arriba disminuya la ola de emociones inquietantes. Camine con sigilo hasta las escaleras no sin antes dejar un liviano beso en la cabeza perfecta de mi amada Alice. No era un cobarde…me dije nuevamente. Claro que no, si estuvieran en mi lugar ya se hubieran suicidado. Sonreí por mi estupidez. Subí en un segundo las escaleras y tome el picaporte entre mis manos. Lo gire con lentitud esperando que al abrirla la puerta a mi paraíso personal y burbuja de irrealidad me invadiera. Y así lo hizo…sentí la calma, la quietud, la tranquilidad tan vivida que llegaba a imaginar un mundo fantasioso sin igual. Si encontráramos a la vampira que desconvertía ¿nos ayudaría? ¿Me podría regresar a ser humano como a ellos? Vi fijamente los cuerpos envueltos en sabanas de seda y algodón. Separados apenas por una pequeña manta que los cubría de par en par, dejando solo su cabeza para respirar. Tan débiles y sensibles que si una pluma les rozara alguna extremidad, tal vez se es tremerían y su piel se enchinaría. Anhelaba volver a sentirme así…vivo.

Escuche claramente cada minúscula conversación que mantenían en la parte baja. Pero gracias a estos dos, no sentía absolutamente nada. Como si estuviera sedado. Como si no tuviera un don que me fastidiara la existencia.

Los lobos estaban enfadados. No entendían que pasaba. ¡Bah estábamos en las mismas! Aceptaron llevarse a Jacob y eso no solo fue por petición nuestra. No, ellos se lo llevarían quisiéramos o no. Conversaron largos y tendidos tramando estrategias y vinculando las cuerdas sueltas. Lo llevarían con Billy y lo mantendrían ocupado, si descubría algo le dirían que tuvo un accidente y que entro en coma. Perfectamente planeado, casi la misma trama que le teníamos que platicar a Rose. No me gustaba mentir, jamás lo he hecho sin que tenga remordimiento. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Tenía que ayudarlos a salir sin un paro cardiaco. También prometieron ir con ellos a buscar a la vampira. Destinarían a la mitad de sus manadas juntas para ir con parte de mi familia y yo en búsqueda de la misteriosa mujer. Se había contemplado la posibilidad de que Ness no fuera pero fue imposible así que se decidió que Carlisle y Esme se quedaran a velar el bienestar de la nueva humana: Rose. Ella deseaba vengar lo que según ella fue lo peor que le paso. Mentira. Pero en fin, tal vez era lo mejor. No vería a Jacob siendo humano ni Emmet a Rose siendo mujer clásica. No aquella seductora imponente a la que estaba acostumbrado. El historial de Rose antes de su conversión era pura alegría, era feliz antes de que ese desalmado la violara y medio matara junto a sus compinches.

-Jasper- escuche como susurraba entre dientes mi hermano lector de mentes- Trae a Jacob- no dije nada solo me acerque al cuerpo inmóvil de aquel moreno y lo tome entre mis brazos envuelto aun en la sábana blanca. Se estremeció por mi frio contacto pero no despertó. Agradecia que Carlisle se tomara el tiempo para darle sedantes por que verlo despierto causaba cierta incertidumbre para usarlo como maquina de "pregunto y contestas" tenía algunas dudas de que fue lo que paso en la hoguera. Cuando Alice y yo llegamos lo único que logramos ver fue como ella sostenía la silueta desnuda de Jacob que se achicharraba por las llamas. Fue difícil sostener a mi duende para no ir a su rescate. Pensamos que no podríamos ayudar. Pero después de aquel rayo que nos deslumbro aun con nuestra dotada vista. Todo nos cambio la perspectiva. Un microsegundo antes de que llegaran los demás y el rayo nos cegara estuve seguro de haber visto como unos labios se movían en el son de la canción del fuego. Fue ahí donde me percate de la saciedad de las llamas y expulsión de cuerpos intactos. Camine con el musculoso moreno por la habitación rumbo a la puerta. El gemido sonoro del cuerpo de Rose me alerto. Podía sentir como quería gritar de dolor. Vi en su silueta como se empezaba a retorcer en la cama. Me estremecí con Jacob en los brazos. Un segundo después un torrente de sangre nauseabunda volvió a ensuciar el piso de madera. Deje de tomar aire pero aun así el fétido olor me asqueaba. Era la quinta vez que lo hacía. Una mueca de asco se apodero de mi rostro y sin pensarlo de nuevo me fui de la habitación. Vi a mi madre con una mueca entre asco y suplica al verla camina hacia el interior.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a la multitud arremolinada a mi alrededor. Viendo con extrañeza a la persona que yacía en mis brazos. Sin pensarlo lo entregue a Seth que sonreía con maravilla. Me dio las gracias y se quedo pensando en que decir. No había nada. Solo llevarse y tratar de resolver que había pasado. Ness trato de caminar hacia el pero algo la detuvo. No había nada que la guiara hacia él. Los lobos lo percibieron y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa ladina. Estaban felices y ni siquiera sabían la respuesta concreta. Imagine que la captaron y de ahí sacaron sus conclusiones. Edward asintió hacia mi dirección contestando mi pregunta mental. Todos a excepción de Seth negaban la relación aun con la impronta de por medio. Creían que era algo pecaminoso el hecho de asociar al enemigo con el amor.

-No- grito Alice rompiendo un platón que traía en las manos. Partiéndolo en dos finas partes. Edward se tenso y pude percibir algo muy similar en esa escena. La misma donde ella había visto hace años cuando Bella era una recién nacida…

-Los Volturis- gruño entre dientes Edward- tienen que irse- susurro a los lobos. Sam asunto y uno a uno se iba marchando…

-No podemos Alice- contesto a mi amada alguna pregunta interna. Estaba consternado. No entendía que pasaba. Solo sentía que todo se empezaba a revolver.

-Si la ven…-paso en seco levantando su mirada ahora oscura-la mataran. Debemos mantener en secreto la existencia de la vampira. Deben pensar que los matamos. Es eso o perderlo todo Edward- todos los veíamos confundidos. Nadie entendía nada…

-Sam- susurro mi hermano alertando al lobo que pronto lo volteo a ver con confusión- tendremos que unirnos como en el pasado. Los Volturis vienen aquí a verificar que por lo menos allá alguna baja en nuestro clan- centro la mirada en el cuerpo que Seth sostenía con fiereza- Si ven que mi hermana es…humana- mascullo la última palabra- la mataran. Y no solo a ella. A todos y ahora no tendremos refuerzos. Les pido que valla con ustedes por lo menos esta noche…-finalizo volviéndose a encontrar con las orbes dilatadas del alpha en turno.

-Debes estar loco chupasangre- gruño Leah acercándose con fiereza hacia Sam. Este le limito el camino con su brazo pero ella lo aventó. Ya no era de su manada y es mas no percibía amor hacia el por su parte. Solo un odio tangible…un odio que me estresaba- No pienso tener a una sanguijuela en mi tribu.

-Ella no es una vampira Leah- tomo la palabra mi padre para sorpresa de ella- La he analizado y es más me atrevo a decir que no queda gota de inmortalidad en su cuerpo ahora frágil como el de un humano común y corriente- hablo con tranquilidad. Esa que era característica de su parte…ella asintió con pesadez ¿Cómo negarle algo a ese hombre perfecto que era casi un ángel? Se trago algunas maldiciones pero a regañadientes escucho un VALE

-Llegaran en cualquier momento deben irse- grito Alice desapareciendo entre la penumbra de la escalera. En menos de un segundo, venia con su pequeñez cargando a una mujer más alta que ella. Parecía gracioso casi cómico pero no era el momento de reír. Los lobos indecisos aun dudaron en quien la cargaría. Como siempre el pequeño pacifista le paso a Jacob a otro chico que reconocí como Paul mientras este ocupaba sus brazos con el cuerpo inerte y adormilado de Rose. Quien junto a ella una pequeña maleta que he de imaginar traía lo indispensable para su estadía en la tierra de los lobos. Si ella supiera que se iba a dormir en la reserva ¡Nos mataría!

Salieron corriendo disparados. No quise ver como se desgarraban sus ropas ni como acomodarían a los sedados suicidas. La que si se acerco a ver fue mi madre…su rostro destrozado y su emanar de tristeza me decían que tenía un presentimiento. Aunque no fuer nuestra madre biológica. Esme tenía el poder de sentir el amor hacia los que adopto como sus hijos. Y eso conlleva a que sienta dolor al ver como una de ellos se le va de las manos…la pierde frente a sus ojos sin poder decir nada.

Pasaron letargosos veinte minutos y una señal de Alice nos dijo que saliéramos. Unidos, sin temor a nada: lo hicimos. La silueta diminuta de Jane junto a su gemelo Alec nos vislumbro el camino lleno de pinos oscuros. Detrás de ella: dos hombres más. Sonrieron al vernos…

-Carlisle un gusto volverlo a ver- susurro Jane acercándose con delicadeza con su gran capa negra.

-Que lastima que todas tus visitas tengan consigo la muerte, mi querida Jane- contesto mi padre con mirada pacifista pero algo dentro de él me decía que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Esta vez es solo curiosidad- se adelanto a hablar Alec con el ceño tieso y liso.

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto con amabilidad Esme.

-Solo si no han visto a unos amigos nuestros por la zona.

-Si-contesto tajante Edward mientras Jane inspeccionaba las siluetas de mi familia. Una por una como haciendo un conteo leve con la vista. Sonrió con sinismo…

-Es todo nos veremos pronto Carlisle- susurro Jane dando la vuelta- Me ha mandado decir el Amo Aro que le encantaría una visita tuya por el palacio-mi padre asintió- Por cierto-nos clavo sus ojos escarlata- podrían decirle a sus perros guardianes que no nos sigan. Es incómodamente desagradable su olor- fue ahí donde me di cuenta y voltee hacia la dirección contraria. Con su poderío y grandeza seis lobos estaban vigilando cada movimiento. Un aullido que sonó a burla me hizo sonreír. lo mismo opinamos seria lo que dirían. Tanto convivir con Jacob me hace saber sus pensamiento y los de su manada- Me saludan a Rosalie es una lástima no haberla visto.

-Ella está muerta- susurro Edward con pesadez. "diría más que viva querido hermano" anexe con el pensamiento. La sonrisa malvada de Jane volvió a inundar su rostro angelical.

-Es una lástima- dijo para después esfumarse entre la pesada oscuridad que brindaban los arboles y maleza junto a su compañía. Un aullido sonoro se escucho penetrante…

-Gracias- dijo Carlisle a lo cual ellos solo se quedaron inmóviles al igual que nosotros. Trate de aligera el momento con "tranquilidad" que por fin hacia efecto.

-Regresaran- mascullo Edward acercando los cuerpos perfectos de su esposa e hija- nos desean exterminar uno a uno. Ven la unión con los lobos algo que puede desestabilizar su reinado y la vieja rencilla de su primer batalla perdida aun esta vigente- finalizo besando la cabeza de Bella seguida por la de Ness-¿Ustedes son los que nos acompañaran?- pregunto por mera cordialidad para hacernos saber la decisión de los lobos. Uno de ellos. El negro que distinguí como Sam asintió.

Ya estaba dicho…nos tendríamos que ir en búsqueda de la mujer misteriosa. ¿Qué pasaría con Jacob y Rose? No estaba seguro, pero esperaba que aceptaran de buena manera la cordialidad de la tribu sin rechinar…

* * *

**Bueno es todo por ahora. Sé que no es entretenido pero debo anexarlo a la historia si no pues perdería el hilo. Espero que les guste y el siguiente capítulo será narrado por Rose o Jacob. Ustedes deciden…Pd: sigo amando a Jasper. El es importante en esta historia y lo verán en algunos capítulos. Aquí saco mis Team a relucir. Team Jacob, Rose y Jasper.**


	6. ¿Quien eres?

**Los Amantes del fuego**

**Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6- ¿Quién eres?**

* * *

**Narra-Rose.**

Una luz cegadora, que ejercía en mis entrañas un calor insoportable, proveniente de aquel rayo de sol colado por la ventana. Una leve brisa helada convirtió mis terminaciones en un escalofrió espectacular. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios, aun secos por el despertar matutino. Trague saliva para aminorar la carga de pereza que invadía mi cuerpo. Cerré y abría con lentitud los parpados; consecutivas veces antes de dejar que mis pupilas se dieran un deleite con lo que rodeaba mi letargo de bella durmiente. Acomode un poco la sábana blanca y pulcra que rodeaba la mitad del cuerpo casi llegando a donde iniciaba las protuberancias de mis bien redondeados pechos. Relamí los labios por instinto ya que aquella sequedad me empezaba a molestar y agrietar la boca. Me quede viendo al techo. Un techo blanco que daba resguardo a la entrada de cualquier intemperie que propiciaba el clima. Amoldándose este: las paredes que carecían de extensión, me hicieron ponerme en alerta. Me pare como si mi espalda tuviera un resorte en la parte baja, casi por el impulso bien podría haberme dado contra las plantas de los pies. Imitando a una contorsionista famosa que había ido a ver la semana pasada. Junto a Ro…un grito ahogado entremezclado con puro aire frio, entraba en conflicto con el sudor que salía de los poros a un ritmo maquinante. Un ritmo cardiaco que bien podría compararse al de un Taiko*(1), con sus golpes secos y cargados de adrenalina. Ahuecando en mi interior un sonido hueco del tambor golpeado por los dos feroces guerrero que con sus empuñados bastones, dieran rienda suelta al sonido a galopante y extasiado. Con el sonido del estrechar de los platos engrandeciendo la tensión del momento. Me sentía a punto de entrar en guerra. Como si yo fuera participe de la batalla de los guerreros japoneses. El aire se contuvo en los pulmones a la espera de que el peligro me asechara, queriendo huir como un ratón despavorido en busca de su guarida.

No. No. No. Y mil veces no…

Maldito, como se atrevió a…la simple palabra se hacía nudo antes de pensarla. Las gotas gruesas de sudor empezaban a recorrer mi ahora entumido cuerpo. La idea de salir corriendo; se vio esfumada cuando ni siquiera fui capaz de ponerme en pie o de perdido girar para esconderme en el hueco de la cama y la pared. El nerviosismo se convirtió en la segunda capa de aire. Haciéndolo pesado y difícil de inhalar. Un escorzar en la raíz de la pupila que dilatadas ya y puestas en alerta buscaban a algún atacante, no sin antes querer acabar con la sequedad del desierto que fingía como cuencas oculares, para pasar a la humedad abundante del mar de la costa oeste. Quería desbordar gotas saladas como si se tratara de una cascada que brotaba de los ojos para escurrir por las mejillas que sentía ya humedecidas. De pronto una cavilación de mi cerebro dio justo en el clavo que había tratado de resguardar con llave. Una punzante aguja se inserto en la vena principal del corazón, esa misma que ponía enfurruñado al cerebro.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Esas preguntas azotaron con furia mi conciencia. O parte de ella que no estaba huyendo de su deber con mi cuerpo. Ahora flagelado y humillado de una manera casi deplorable. Quise escupirme y que mi saliva contuviera el veneno mortal de una escorpión del desierto, fulminándome en menos de dos segundos. Si anhelaba ser un ser capaz de escapar de la concha que cubre como piel. Ser otra como si fuera un gusano que quiere convertirse en mariposa. Y volar sin que nadie sepa que antes de ser esa esplendorosa y majestuosa palomilla, en el pasado se arrastro dejando ser pisoteada…por aquel. Un nuevo dolor punzante me hizo no pensar en su nombre. Pero mi boca anhelaba gritarle algunas cuantas palabrotas que en mi vida he soltado. Pero que ahora, imploraban ser un ungüento para las heridas que él me dejo…en el alma. Por instinto y al recordar mis propios debates y repugnancias internas. Revise mi cuerpo. Consciente de que algunos hematomas y varias rasgaduras en la piel aterciopelada se harían presentes. Y como si fuera un botón de encendido…a mi cabeza vino la película de aquella asquerosa noche. En donde el implorar solo excitaba más a esas bestias que no merecen ser personas. Cada desgarre y cada sucia mano se atrevía de la manera más cruel a ser tentada sin autorización. Mientras el…mi prometido. Me asquee con el pensamiento de haber pensado en que era el amor de mi vida el me dejaba ser examinada por aquellos gorilas borrachos. En donde su aliento a alcohol lujoso aventaba su pestilencia en cada parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba expuesta ante sus miradas lujuriosas. Las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse como torrente…¿Por qué me hizo eso? ¿Por qué me prometió un futuro? Si lo único que quería era un trofeo que fuera compartido en su círculo de "reconocidos amigos". Me odie, lo odie…pero sobre todo. Odiaba a la vida, al destino por haberme hecho vivir la peor de las humillaciones. La sumisión de una idiota mujer esperanzada en el amor a primera vista. Sus galanuras, su porte, sus palabras…todo era una basura. Una asquerosa basura que me restregó con creces delante de la gente. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar con rápidos movimientos. Un asco bordas se hizo acumulan te en mi garganta. Recorriendo la laringe con ardor hasta que expulse el amargo sabor a hierro.

¿Sangre? Tanto daño me habían hecho en el interior ¿que ahora lo único que expulsaba era sangre? Un escalofrió me hizo erizar los vellos del cuerpo. Albergando en mi la esperanza de que esto no era más que un sueño. Pero no, me equivocaba. Recordaba cada grito de suplica seguido por sus carcajadas de perros hambrientos y que al haber saciado su apetito voraz: me dejaron tirada. Agonizante y con los ojos perdidos en la borrosidad de las imágenes. Solté un sollozo que rasgo el alma. Uno lleno de furia, dolor y frustración…

Un sonido limpio indicaba el azotan de aquella puerta de madera blanca. Provocando que me encogiera. Que me quedara protegida entre las manos amarradas con firmeza en las rodillas. Y como un ángel o un demonio. Una tranquilizadora onda fue emanada con la presencia de ese muchacho en la habitación. Dejando que el grito que tenia retenido y aprendido en el pecho saliera aturdiendo mis propios oídos. Una sequedad en la garganta me hizo buscar saliva de mi cavidad bucal…nada. Ni una gota. Estas estaban dando su acto de presencia en la piel de mi cuerpo. Dando con su brillante, que este destellara bajo esa ventana. Bajo ese rayo de luz filtrado. Bajo toda la tensión cortada de tajo con su imponente figura. Sus cejas se levantaron con incógnita. Pero después, al cruzarme con su mirada. Un gemido sordo salió de mis labios. Una retención que indicaba alivio y pesar entremezclados. Un destello que indicaba inocencia en sus carbones brillantes y humectados. Un golpeteo frenético en el pecho, una punzante y molesta palpitación en el vientre…y fue ahí donde por instinto volvía a la capa defensiva. Omitiendo su tórax desnudo y cobrizo. Alejando de mi mente toda excitación que con solo su presencia me dejaron anonadada. Levante las capas de defensa como si se tratara del muro de Berlin. Esquivando y uniendo fronteras inequívocas.

-¿Quién eres?- el temblor en mi lengua mostraba signos de debilidad ¿acaso el también fue partícipe del ultrajo de mi inocencia?...

* * *

**Narra-Jacob.**

-¿Quién eres?- el ensordecedor grito que emitió la mujer rubia y atractiva desde la cama, arrugando las sabanas que cubrían casi por completo su cuerpo. Me hizo enloquecer. Pulsando en mi interior sensaciones no santas hacia su persona. Pero su pregunta recalcaba en lo profundo de mi conciencia la misma búsqueda interminable de la respuesta ¿Quién era? Lo mismo que yo quería saber. Lo mismo que infinidad de veces desde que me desperté había cuestionado a Billy. Dejándome con la incógnita a flor de piel. Logrando que la sensación de buscar el ¿por qué? pero viniendo de su boca. Jugosamente roja. Un imán me hacia querer estar pegado a la puerta desde hace dos días. En donde entre jadeos y gritos de sus sueños me hacían querer entrar y protegerla. Algo que jamás había sentido por una mujer. Claro, y más cuando las mujeres de la tribu eran conocidas desde niñas. Algo que lograba que mis hormonas se sintieran abatidas para buscar refugio en el interior del ser. Pero ella era: diferente.

Mientras dormitaba me introducía en la habitación a ver su semblante pacifico. Ver sus gestos y contrayendo sus músculos cada noche que la vigilaba y acurrucaba para que sus pesadillas se disminuyeran. Las noches en vela susurrándole que ya nada le pasarían. Tenía una idea de su procedencia, gracias a la ayuda del doctor Cullen. Aquel hombre pacífico y que en el pasado era repudiado en la tribu. Deje de lado los cuestionamientos de la repentina aceptación hacia el hombre perfecto. Y recordé su corta explicación sobre el letargo de inconsciencia de la joven mujer. Una rabia volvió a hacer que contrajera los músculos. Un sabor a justicia detecto mi paladar. Anhelaba matar a los bastardo que la habían…un leve dolor en el pecho me hicieron omitir la ultima parte que me conto. Pero, al verla así. Con sus lagrimas derramando por sus mejillas enrojecidas, las ganas de arrancar varias cabezas me hizo enfadar ¿Cómo se atrevían a perturbar a una mujer como ella? A gozar de sus sufrimiento y apropiarse de lo que es sagrado.

¡Como se atrevieron a violarla y dejarla medio muerta!

Bastardos hijos de puta. Degenerados y mal paridos los gillipollas que le ocasionaron su trauma…los odiaba. Una repulsión que me hacia querer devolver el estomago al por mayor. Tratar de buscarlos y martirizarlos con mis propias manos. Despellejando su inmunda piel y dejando que se desangraran hasta que clamaran y le pidieran perdón. Sí, eso y centenares de cosas seguían torturando mi cabeza. Ahora adolorida por la resaca del no dormir. Nunca fui agresivo, de hecho jamás pensé en tales barbaridades hasta que el Doctor me rebelo él ¿Por qué? teníamos que resguardarla en la tribu…específicamente en mi casa. Me lo cuestione pero cuando la vi derrumbara en mi cama. Fue como si no quisiera abandonarla. Como si fuera parte esencial para mí ser. Una parte que complementaba algo que jamás había percibido. Imaginando que junto a mí pecho, su pesar disminuyera aun que sea en la imaginación.

Trate de dar un paso hacia su dirección.

-Alto-vocifero con su voz tambaleante-no te acerques…-sus palabras me dañaron. No deseaba dañarla. No, solo quería consolarla. Quería susurrarle que volviera a dormir para ser yo el guardián de sus sueños. Un clic en mi cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos. Una imagen corta y borrase se formaba en mi memoria. Desde que había despertado bajo los influjos de los sedantes. Y desde que me había golpeado la cabeza como el doctor había afirmado. He tenido arranques de este tipo en donde imágenes borrosas me trastornan la cabeza. Pero esta era diferente: unos rizos cobrizos y una mirada radiante. Una mujer inocente que pronto se volvía algo repugnante. Una imagen entrecortada y después ella…Rose. Como me habían dicho que se llamaba. Dándolo propiamente belleza a su nombre. Como la rosa del jardín…bella, inocente y delicada. En donde cada extensión de su cuerpo era como un frágil pétalo que debe ser acariciado sin violencia. Ella me susurraba algo al oído para después hundirse en mi boca. Logrando que con la simple imagen me erizara hasta la última terminación nerviosa. ¿Qué daría por qué esa imagen fuera real? Todo, es mas trabajaría bajo el sol y la luna si ella me lo pidiera. Terminaría la escuela y buscaría una carrera. Pero la protegiera, la amaría y hasta le diría que es la mujer de mi vida.

"Calmado caballo desbocado" me dije para dejar de lado esos pensamientos. ¡Por dios! ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad y ya me quería enredar con una mujer mayor. Bien hecho Jacob…canasta en tu propia cesta. Y todavía faltaba la parte más importante…ella ¿me vería como un crio? Diría que después de su amarga experiencia con los hombres. Toda lucha que haga ¿sería en vano? Era lo más seguro. Y debía repetírmelo constantemente. Si no quería salir con el corazón en las palmas desangrándose por su rechazo a un intento de adolecente hormonal.

-Lárgate- sus cuerdas vocales parecieron querer reventarse, sus cuencas a un paso de querer brotar de su rostro y sus labios pálidos. Tembló ¿Me tenía miedo?

-He-busque mi voz para después aclarar la garganta- me encantaría pero estas en mi habitación- lleve mis dedos a la nuca para rascarme. Era verdad, y aun que no deseaba ser brusco. Debía buscar un pretexto para que no le diera un ataque. Mal hecho. Hiperventilo y llevo su mano a la boca. Tratando de acunar un gemido que me dolió en el interior-El doctor me ha pedido que te cuide. Dijo que te encontró en la calle…-falle al decirle la verdad pero su sorpresa fue mayor que hizo que un jadeo saliera a la luz- no soy malo. Solo vigilo que no te atragantes con tu propio vomito- señale el charco negruzco que yacía en la madera. Por millonésima vez, mi rostro se formo en una mueca de repugnancia. Odiaba limpiar lo que arrojaba. Pero era eso o quedarme excluido en la sala hasta que estuviera lista para dar la cara. Algo que por lo visto veía muy distante…-En serio, no soy un asesino en serie ni un acosador de esos que te mantienen arraigada- me encogí de hombros, estaba soltando pura incoherencia. Bien, los nervios me dominaban y verla de esa manera tan asustada no ayudaba mucho- Puedes llamar a la policía o al doctor Cullen- al decir el apellido del hombre pálido, me di cuenta como sus ojos se perdían. Sus facciones se desarrugaban y sus labios imitaban una grande "O" al instante.

-¿Cullen?-pregunto y asentí al verla más relajada.

-Me dejaras limpiar- le cuestione captando su atención-no me gusta que mi habitación huela a sangre ni esas cosas- le guiñe un ojos y para mi sorpresa se sonrojo. Una mueca en forma de sonrisa que pensé seria forzada salió con naturalidad. Dejando que sus mejillas teñidas de sangre me dejaran admirando su perfección. Deje que la felicidad se diera a mostrar dejando que mi sonrisa abarcara la mitad de mi rostro. Una felicidad me invadió de manera abrumadora hasta ponerme a un más nervioso…di un paso hacia su dirección. Y si, los nervios me hicieron resbalar con su…¡puaj! vomito.

La escuche reírse y sentí como su melodía se volvía música para mis oídos. La dulce canción de su garganta femenina. Bueno, era mi cambio de ropa nuevo y ya estaba apestoso y realmente manchado. Agradecí que no me llegara al rostro por que en vez de sangre, el piso se rodearía por mi desayuno. Le gustaba verme sufrir entre su charco de vomito. Típico de las mujeres. Gozando del sufrimiento ajeno. Y más si este da a notar que un tonto adolecente se que cae al verla sonreír.

Rápidamente dejo de reír, algo que me hizo sentir vacio sin el sonido de su melodiosa voz. La voltea a ver y por fin se había puesto de rodillas. Dejándome ver la piel no cubierta por esos shorth y blusilla de tirantes diminuta. Mí alocado corazón bombeo más de la cuenta, dejando que la acumulación de sangre se quedaba inquieta bajo mi pelvis.

-Lo siento- susurro dejando que su mano me ayudara a levantar ¿Su tacto seria tan adictivo como su presencia? No era algo que deseara investigar. No podía estar mas enfermo, y diciendo que no soy un acosador. Pero soñando con arrancarle la ropa. Si un inexperto como yo conquistando a una diva como ella. Sigue soñando Jacob me advertí para preferir ponerme de piel yo mismo. Usando como pretexto los residuos negruzcos en la punta de los dedos. Ella asintió, y después sonrió. Mostrando sus perlas blancas y perfectas de su dentadura. Trague en seco. Tenía que salir de ahí ¿Tantas veces me pregunte como seria verla y hablarle para que ahora sea un cobarde? Sí, eso o dejarle otro trauma por mi inexperiencia. Logrando que la mujer se vaya al lado contrario del equipo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunte cuando iba a abandonar la alcoba y al entre cerrar la puerta la vi dudando. Como buscando en su interior el hambre voraz que apostaría tendría. El doc le daba esas cosas que se inyectan aparte de suero. Pero nada como unos buenos huevos fritos para empezar el día.

-Creo que si- entrecerró sus ojos retomando la búsqueda de su apetito. Solo pude susurrarle un pequeño "Esta bien" para salir volando por el pasillo. El encuentro fue mejor de lo que soñé en la hora que me permití dormir. Mejor que haber conocido a mi amiga Bella y haber ido con ella a montar en las motos. Una nueva punción en la cabeza me mando otra imagen cruda. Una donde recordaba a mi amiga pero diferente. Pálida y con sus ojos del color del ámbar. No, creo que ese golpe si me afecto.

Con rapidez me fui quitando los pantaloncillos que traía para quedar desnudo a mitad del pasillo. Me detuve de un solo jalón al ver entre mis piernas algo que ni en mis sueños mojados he logrado alcanzar. Estaba ¿excitado? Y valla que lo estaba. Mi rigidez podría usarse como bate de beis-bol. Si eso pasaba solo con conocerla y entablar algunas palabras con ella ¿Qué pasaría si la besaba o la tocaba? Me desmoronaría hasta convertirme en una bestia en celo… corrí con rapidez a la ducha y gire la perilla de agua fría. Las gotas congeladas ayudaron un poco a regular mi temperatura… no entendía nada. Cómo una simple desconocida que albergaba en mi casa ¿Me provocara esto?...

-¿Quién eres?- deje caer la cabeza al mosaico húmedo. Con frustración al no saber nada que me diera señales de entender mi bajo autocontrol con su presencia… ¿Quién eres Rose?...pensé sumiéndome en los pensamientos y sueños que me martirizaban.

* * *

**Eva aquí esta…he Pvo Rose y Pvo Jacob. Espero les allá gustado. Disfrute al hacerlo. Como verán con Rose fui un poco menos insultante que con Jacob. Eso es porque sigo pensando que el siglo de Rose pues no decían tanta vulgaridad. ¿Qué les pareció?...Merezco un Review…recuerden que ante todo esta pareja es caliente y emanan sensualidad. Así que contra advertencia mucho lemmon nos viene…**


	7. Primer contacto

**Los Amantes del fuego**

**Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

** El primer contacto.**

**Narra- Rosalie.**

* * *

Había salido de la ducha con agua hirviendo, me sentía acalorada, las cosas no habían sido normales. Pero, el miedo y la vergüenza, se empezaban a difuminar. No del todo pero, de eso a nada, prefería esta realidad. Había entablado algunas conversaciones con el doctor Cullen. Tal vez es extraño, y más para una persona que ultrajaron, pero el hombre con semblante pasivo, me daba toques de haberlo conocido y brindarle mi entera confianza. Fueron varias veces, las que me sorprendieron analizando su rostro. No lo note avergonzado. Solo me dedicaba sonrisas e irradiaba tranquilidad. Me explico múltiples veces, lo que yo ya sabía.

Pero había algo que no coordinaba. Su vestimenta era un tanto extraña. Le pregunte pero solo evadió la respuesta. A cambio me dejo claro: que aquí no era como en mi país. Asumí que era una tribu, ya que todos tenían una manera de vestir un tanto extravagante. Me hacia recordar a las personas de Asia o tal vez América del Sur. Se limitaban a usar pantaloncillos cortos y dejaban al descubierto el pecho, en su mayoría moreno-cobrizo.

Se suponía que había pasado algún tiempo desde el ataque de aquel animal y sus malditos compañeros. Pero, a mi me parecía que no se trataba de días, meses ni años. Todo era realmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No tenía a la servidumbre ni siquiera a mi nana. Tenía que vestirme sola y calentar el agua para bañarme.

El baño, los cuartos, la cocina y todo lo que tiene esta casa era un tanto rural. Como si estuviera en la montaña más alejada de la civilización. No me molestaba, de hecho era algo que me hacía sentir cómoda.

Cuando abría la ventana podía aspirar el aire natural, las brisas frescas que golpeaban mi rostro. Llenando mis pulmones de olores exquisitos de naturaleza al por mayor. Me había negado a salir. Aun que me moría de ganas de hacerlo y saltar por la libertad y la lejanía de aquellos bastardos.

Me puse a analizar los beneficios de estar aquí. No se me obligaba a hacer nada de lo que normalmente mi madre me hostigaba para hacer a su conveniencia. Ni ponerme esos corset que me hacían querer partirme en dos. No, aquí todo emanaba un aire de libertad pura…

Usaba poca ropa, que al principio me apeno, pero al siguiente momento me acostumbre. Unos vestidos que no eran ampones. Si no lisos y que se amoldaban a mi cuerpo. La ropa interior también era extraña. De hecho, nada cómoda. Pero era lo que tenia. Esto o regresar a verle la cara a aquella gente que me puntualizara como la escoria de la sociedad.

Me estremecí por el hecho de volverlos a ver ¿Cómo se tomarían que no esté muerta? Lo verían como un estorbo que les añadiría problemas. Si y tal vez me usarían como su servidora sexual manteniéndome arraigada en la oscuridad.

Complaciendo sus actos impuros y asquerosos.

Por reflejo me abrace a mí misma.

No deseaba que nadie volviera a tocar mi cuerpo…nadie. Ahora necesitaba solo pensar. Dejarme fluir entre este paraíso selvático y vientos con lluvias vaporosas. Hasta los truenos -a los cuales antes temía- se volvieran como iluminadores de mis pesadillas.

Tome la última prende que debía ponerme. Tenía hambre, y creo que a este nivel engordaría mucho sin mis fajas. Pero, eso ya no me importaba. El hecho de no tener a quien lucirle el cuerpo, me mantenía alejada de las rigurosas dietas que me hacían en mi casa. Bueno, en la casa de aquella familia que permitió que me vendiera a un cerdo con perlas.

Dudaba a creer en los hombres, pero estos que me rodeaban no mostraban interés hacia mi persona.

No me molestaba que no me adularan. No, pero aquellos ojos que había captado por primera vez. Ojos negros, destellantes y cargados de un inmenso mar de emociones. Me mantenían alocada. Jacob Black. El joven indio que se portaba demasiado amable. Lo veía como a un niño pequeño en cuerpo de hombre. No creía que tuviera dieciséis años. Pero, todos corroboraban su versión. No tenía manera de refutar sus argumentos. ¿Cómo hacerlo si es tan hermoso? Sin contabilizar a sus cómplices…puro hombre inmenso y semi-desnudo.

No era el típico hombre que conoces a la vuelta de la esquina. Su alma viva de inocencia, su sonrisa a perlada, sus ojos encendidos y su maldita egolatría que me atraía.

Me decía a mi misma que no confiara. Pero, con solo una mirada seductora o un juego de desafío para ganar la partida. Vencían rápidamente a las barreras que ponía.

Mi cuerpo carbura ideas extrañas para mí. Hiperventilaba cuando me retaba a hacer algo. El tenerlo cerca inducia sensaciones en el vientre. Temía que me enamorara como una tonta. El no mostraba interés sentimental hacia mí. Pero sus acciones me dictaban lo contrario.

Lo había pillado entre sueños entrar a la habitación. Verme como a una diosa dormida y acariciar mi cabello mientras me admiraba. La primera vez, me quede extrañada, la segunda: idiotizada y la tercera lo anhelaba.

Quería que cada noche el velara mis sueños. Que alejara las pesadillas horrorosas que me tenían tensa. Que con sus manazas hiciera un masaje relajante que me motivara a soñar con las estrellas.

Su olor, tan parecido a la naturaleza. El bosque impregnado en su esencia. El néctar florecido de sus poros emanaba, aquel tentador olor almizclado con madera.

Y ni hablar de los escalofríos cuando; el amanecer venia a flote y se despedía con un beso tibio en la coronilla.

Un deseo ardiente: sostenerlo y besarlo con alevosía.

Estrechar nuestros labios.

Danzar con el grosor rosado y carnoso.

-Se puede- y hablando del rey de Roma- Rose te traigo el desayuno- susurro entre abriendo la puerta. Mi corazón empezó a gimotear desenfrenado. El mismo que escuchaba cada que me hablaba o veía.

Dios que me pasa

-Adelante- conteste revisando la vestimenta.

Era el único con quien me permitía entablar conversaciones extensas. Afloraba en mi interior un sentimiento diferente. Algo parecido y fortalecido cien mil veces al que una vez sentí por Royce. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de aquel bastardo. Pero, el ver entrar con una charola en mano, a ese hombre moreno y con su torso desnudo. Los recuerdos nefastos y catastróficos se extinguieron.

Me sonrió mostrando la blanquezca de sus dientes y expandiendo sus labios por su rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa sin pensarlo dos veces.

El nerviosismo se apodero de mi cuerpo al verlo caminar tan cerca.

-Nada como unos buenos huevos tibios con pan tostado y un buen jugo de naranja para empezar el día ¿verdad muñeca?- dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos. Me sonroje al instante. No me acostumbraba a ese sobrenombre que me había puesto hacia una semana al igual que muchos otros.

Muñeca.

Dios lo dirá ¿por que me veo muy fría? o quizás ¿por que empezaba a verme con buenos ojos?

Que sea la segunda. Que sea la segunda repetía mi cabeza mientras me quedaba admirando su semblante al poner, la charola, que mantenía en equilibrio sobre el buro diminuto a nuestra derecha. La lámpara tambaleo y sin pensarlo me acerque a detener su caída.

Me arrepentí.

Quede demasiada cerca de su cuerpo.

Podía escuchar el sonido de sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones aceleradas.

Podía sentir su mirada penetrando sin piedad; mí enrojecido rostro que, rozaba su brazo izquierdo. Empecé a temer por la cercanía. Unas inmensas ganas de arrojarme a sus brazos…me desestabilizaban.

La conexión de sus cuencas oscuras contra las mías marrones…se hizo intensa.

De pronto, el gruñido de mi estomago, rompió la conexión.

Se aclaro la garganta solo para sobre saltarme y apenarme.

-Creo que tienes hambre- susurro burlón. Di un paso hacia atrás y me senté en el filo del colchón- Esta vez, me permití traer mi desayuno con migo- se rasco su cabeza y se veía apenado. Tuve que sonreír al verlo tan inocente…

-¿Y tu padre?- pregunte desarrugando el vestido. Necesitaba entretenerme en algo que no fuera su cuerpo.

-Se ha ido con los viejos de la tribu. No me dijo nada solo me pidió que te cuidara.

-Claro. Ya he mojado mis pañales- dije rodando lo ojos. Había algo en todo esto que me molestaba: que me sobre protegieran. Y, no mentía al decir que sus cuidados eran al estilo infante. No me daban de comer en la boca porque Dios es grande y aun me aprecia.

-Mmm tentador muñeca pero eres muy joven para limpiar tu trasero- dijo sentándose a mi lado. Me inmute por su comentario de mal gusto. ¿No le enseñaron modales? Maldito ególatra. Tuve que golpear su hombro para disimular mi sonrojo- Oye es broma. Aun que si es tentador.

-Cállate Jacob- finalice volviéndolo a golpear.

Sus indirectas eran cada vez más directas. Y eso, me ponía nerviosa.

-A sus órdenes muñeca- guiño nuevamente su ojo y cogió del muro, unos de los panes tostados untados con mantequilla.

-¿Por qué me dices muñeca?- le pregunte imitando su acción y mordiendo la orilla crujiente. Lo vi encogerse de hombros y de dos bocados término con la tostada.

-No sé. Te pareces a las muñecas que mis hermanas usaban cuando vivían con nosotros.

-Y ¿donde están ellas?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-¿Las muñecas o mis hermanas?- pregunto riéndose como niño haciendo una broma y regocijándose al verme confundida.

-Idiota.

-No te enojes preciosa. Es broma. Mi hermana es Rachel, la chica que viene de vez en cuando a ayudarte con la ropa- dijo pero al verme ladear la cabeza al no reconocer a su hermana prosiguió- La que está embarazada. Y Rebecca esta en Hawai con su marido.

-Oh- fue lo único que le conteste.

La localice, después de rememorar a cada mujer que entra a ayudarme. Podía distinguir a la hermana de Jacob. Era la única embarazada. Las otras dos eran muy parecidas pero más bien parecían familia entre ellas. Una con semblante arrogante pero que al verme, siempre sonreía con sinceridad. La otra era hermosa aun con su rostro marcado. Había una más, una blanca y con sus ojos dorados. A ella si la recordaba bien. Alta, joven y bella. Un prototipo para ser la esposa del doctor rubio y amable

-Jacob no te acabes el jugo- le grite al ver como se bebía el contenido de mi vaso.

Había probado el picante que tenían los huevos tibios y su color se veía al rojo intenso. Pasaron los segundos, en los que recuperaba su alma después de la enchilada que se había metido.

-Princesa, casi me muero ahogado y a ti solo te interesa tu jugo- fingió estar enojado a lo que tuve que reírme. Se veía precioso de esa manera…

-Era mi jugo- le conteste dejando el plato vacio. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento me había terminado el contenido. Últimamente he estado comiendo demasiado. Me daba los lujos de comer hasta que mi estomago doliera. Y eso no era bueno -Ahora la que morirá sin liquido soy yo- le seguí la corriente a su berrinche y me cruce de brazos. Lo escuche reírse a todo pulmón. Sus risas eran melodía para mis oídos.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo levantando la ceja. No entendía su comentario y no tarde en preguntarle.

-En serio ¿Cómo? Me traerás un jugo nuevo- dije rodando los ojos.

-Nop.

-Entonces, no entiendo- me volvía a cruzar de brazos con más fuerza.

-Soy mejor actuando que hablando- lo voltee a ver extrañada pero la sorpresa que me vino encima fue la que me dejo tiesa.

Me tomo de la nuca para acercarme con sigilo a su rostro. Me quede paralizada. Solo veía dos cosas. Su mirada decidida y sus labios rojos. Los relamió. Trague en seco y postro sus labios contra los míos con delicadeza.

Estampo el olor cítrico, dejando un sonido chillante en el cerebro. Canalice la situación pero no podía pensar lucido. Su sabor se había impregnado en los labios, solo se mantenían unidos de forma casta. No se movía. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y acariciar la piel de la nuca tiernamente.

Algo me hizo tomar su cuello y enredar mis manos en el. Deje entre abierta la boca. Aprovecho y se empezó a mover. Dejando que uno de sus labios se introdujera con un baile rítmico y lento junto a los míos. El sabor a cítrico fue exquisito pero no tanto como el sabor de su boca. El paraíso se formo al cerrar los ojos. Pude probar su saliva. Tan dulce y fresca pero demasiado tibia. Un remolino me galopo el organismo. Un sentimiento nuevo floreció.

Me besaba con ternura y me enamoraba sin palabras. Solo con su acción de poseer lo que pensé que jamás experimentaría.

Las mariposas revolotearon sin temor por el vientre. Un deseo insuperable me gritaba que siguiera. Que lo necesitaba…que él sería mi salvador.

El aire empezó a escasear.

Tuvo que separarse cuando un gemido ronco me indico la última exhalación antes de necesitar el aire de vuelta. Unió nuestras frentes y respiro agitado. Igual o más de lo que lo hacía yo. Mi pecho se inflaba al mismo tiempo que me acercaba.

-Las naranjas se acabaron- susurro aun con la oscuridad que provocaban los parpados cerrados. Trago en seco y se tomo un respiro para continuar- esto es lo último que queda del sabor a naranja- su aliento golpeaba mi rostro. Mis terminaciones nerviosas se destensaban. Se dejaban fluir por el mar de su cercanía- Creo que me tengo que ir…

-No- grite al escucharlo. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y su mirada oscura me idiotizo-Quédate- le confesé con suplica.

Lo necesitaba cerca. No entendía por qué. Pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Solo sabía una cosa. Con el…todo era diferente.

-Perdón- susurro entrecerrando sus ojos. Relamiendo el sabor que yo había dejado en sus labios. Sonreí un poco y el pareció no querer evitarlo. Las sonrisas tímidas abrieron paso a un embrollo que no carburaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar- le susurre deslazando mis manos de sus cuello. El pareció dudar en dejar de tocar mi nuca. Pero termino por rendirse…-El jugo debió estar muy rico.

-¿Quieres otra probadita?- se removió pero dejando lucir su extensa sonrisa burlona. Me sonroje al instante. Era verdad, necesitaba probar nuevamente.

-No juegues con tu suerte Jacob- lo amenace sin fuerzas. Aun sentados en la orilla de la cama, la cercanía era inmensa. No era incomoda, si no todo lo contrario. Me agradaba tenerlo cerca-¿No querrás perder tu cabeza niño?- lo desafié.

En el interior quería retarlo para que me volviera a besar. Y tenía claro que el hecho de decirle "NIÑO" le molestaba de una manera sorprendente.

-Muñeca no me tientes que puedes salir perdiendo- suspiro y se dedico a ver a sus dedos entrelazados. El nerviosismo lo invadió y me agradaba verlo de esa manera.

Era extraño.

Se supone que cuando a una mujer la ultrajan. Esta, debe estar rehusada a cualquier contacto con otro hombre. Pero, con Jacob todo era diferente.

-Ha cállate niño- le dije con burla y remarcando la palabra que me había prohibido decirle.

-Preciosa…-

-Por fin. De qué manera me dirás. Muñeca, princesa o preciosa. ¡Vale! siento que les hablas a varias personas.

Lo último que de lo que fui consciente, era la manera en que me había acomodado en la cama. Oprimiendo la mitad de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Una prisión entre sus torso desnudo. Me quede sorprendida. Podía distinguir con claridad cada facción por la extensión de mis ojos. Los había abierto demasiado.

Sonrió y se aclaro la garganta.

-Es difícil ser educado cuando TÚ no ayudas. No me costaría nada obligarte a ser buena chica. Pero, tengo miedo de asustarte. Por lo tanto, no me tientes que el fuego es inconsciente y puede llegar a quemarte- susurro muy de cerca. Su mirada penetraba mis cuencas oculares. Y sus labios se movían con delicia-Pero lo de nombrarte. Eso si soy libre de escoger. Te llamara como yo quiera a la hora que yo quiera. Entendiste-asentí como tarada al ver su manera tan decidida de hablarme-Y por milésima vez…no me llames niño- dijo ya más serio.

No aguante la risa y me agarre a carcajada suelta. Aun contra su cuerpo oprimiéndome, las risas hacían eco. El solo fijaba su visión seria…había logrado lo que quería. Hacerlo enfadar por primera vez. Y me regocijaba de verlo tan frustrado…

-Niño- le saque la lengua para después agarrarme nuevamente a reír.

-Contra advertencia no hay engaño- fue lo último que escuche decirle para, después, abrir mis piernas y meterse en el hueco entre ellas. Llevo mis manos a los costados. Me dejo sin poder moverme. Su cuerpo se oprimía por entero contra el mío. Sus labios se estamparon con furia. Provocando en mi una sensación de éxtasis y adrenalina que gritaban MAS vociferándose en el cráneo.

Introdujo su lengua sin que le diera acceso. La humedad de cavidad a cavidad bucal se volvió empapada por las salivas entremezcladas. No tarde en responderle. Había jugado con fuego y ahora me estaba quemando…y valla que lo estaba haciendo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a arder. Con tanto esmero que la excitación por lo desconocido se volvió extrema.

Fue como activar el botón de lo provocativo…

Gemí entre la danza de labios.

Libero mis manos, rápidamente, llevo sus palmas a mi rostro. Lo toco pero se fue guiando un poco más abajo. Deslizo sus yemas por la extensión de mi cuello, mientras, devoraba sin tapujos la boca y succionaba los labios.

Contuve el aire, cuando, llevo sus palmas a mis senos. Toco la protuberancia que sobre salía aun bajo la tela. Un jadeo, me delato sorprendida, cuando, los oprimió entre sus pulgares. Volcando en el interior, una oleada, de escalofríos que me hervían como agua sobre la lumbre.

Se separo. Pero no dejo de besarme. A este punto, no había marcha atrás. Lo necesitaba.

¡Dios mío! Necesitaba a un hombre que apenas conocía.

Escalofríos erizaron cada vello de la nuca. Sus labios húmedos se posaron por la mejilla enrojecida. Me dedique a cerrar los ojos ante su tacto. Fiero, exquisito, adictivo. Los jadeos se hicieron constantes. El desliz pasaba lentamente por mi cuello. Y dejaba besos mojados. Ardiendo al ser abandonados.

Sus manos fueron bajando. Tocando la extensión de una de mis piernas que ya se enredaba a su cadera. Fue subiendo el largo del vestido hasta llegar a los muslos. Los apretó. Haciendo el _Boom_ en el cuerpo.

Su boca besando mi cuello, mi rostro y mi oído. Sus manos descubriendo mi pierna, mi muslo y la cadera.

Un gemido ronco se escucho resonar y me apene al darme cuenta que fui la causante.

Pero, al sentir como hurgaba en búsqueda del interior de mi cuerpo. Toda lucidez se fue al demonio.

Arquee la espalda. Juntando más nuestros cuerpos y enredando mas las piernas en su contorno. El espacio de su cadera contra la mía solo lo dividía su mano. Esa que ahora, exploraba y tentaba por la tela de la ropa interior. Agradecí que no fueran los antiguos y bochornosos pedazos inmensos de algodón. Si no, todo lo contrario, diminutos y casi transparentes. Algunos hilos cubrían la intimidad. Esa que Jacob había descubierto.

Sus labios buscaron mi oído…y no fui consciente de la succión del lóbulo, pues, había oprimido la tela y palpado mi centro.

-Un niño no te haría sentir esto ¿verdad? Muñeca- pregunto susurrando muy cerca de mi oído. Estremeciéndome ante sus palabras…

Claro que no. Un niño no sería capaz de hacerme olvidar de la moral y la recantación que me inculcaron mis padres. Pero…esto.

Era tan exquisito que no podía parar.

De pronto, se puso de pie, dejándome atontada y abriendo los ojos para buscar el motivo de que su calor ya no me invadía.

Su sonrisa estaba radiante. Sus ojos destellaban excitación pura. Pero, había dejes de maldad en su inocente rostro…

-No me vuelvas a decir niño Rosalie- amenazo dejando de sonreír- Porque prometo que la que sigue será mucho peor. Te hare sentir quien es el que debe obedecer. ¿Entendiste?- finalizo dando media vuelva.

Dejándome tendida y dispuesta a abrirle paso a los deseos carnales que me rogaban culminar.

-Jacob- chille frustrada. ¿Me iba a dejar así? Dolida por su contacto y con ganas de más…no podía creerlo. Maldito- Jacob por favor- roge al verlo girar la perilla. Se giro y demostró un lado salvaje y fiero que no había notado en el.

-¿Qué?- contesto en tono seco.

-¿Me vas a dejar así?- le pregunte mostrando mi cuerpo. El vestido desacomodado y el cuerpo hirviendo. Mis cabellos rubios y ondulados aun humedecidos se veían revueltos. Asintió y yo suspire antes de soltar un grito y dejarme caer a la cama-No puede ser- susurre sofocándome con el llanto que estaba a punto de salir.

Me le estaba entregando y el maldito me dejaba así solo por decirle niño. O…temblé al pensar que tal vez le purgaba que alguien más me hubiera tocado. El sabía lo que me habían hecho esos tipos y creo que le daba asco tocarme.

Un gemido lastimero me hizo sollozar. Las lágrimas pronto salieron a flote…

-Entiendo si te da asco…tocarme- susurre entrecortada. La voz salió rota. Rápidamente lo sentí nuevamente cerca. Me daba pena verlo. Tuve que girar mi rostro y cerrar los ojos para que no me viera.

-Ey muñeca tranquila- dijo besando mi mejilla- me encantaría seguir pero debes aprender que no soy un niño. Aparte el viejo Billy a llegado. No creo que quieras que nos vea enredados ¿verdad?- pregunto y confeso al mismo tiempo.

Un alivio se formo en el estomago. Los ascos habían dejado de acumularse con los ácidos gástricos. Lo voltee a ver para verificada su semblante. Podía descubrir que no me mentía si lo veía a los ojos. Y, la verdad en sus orbes corroboraba su declaración. Me sonrió y volvió a besar antes de separarse.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la playa?- pregunto acomodando el mismo mi ropa.

-No lo sé- confesé acariciando su cabello corto.

-No te arrepentirás. No hay quien nos moleste- me guiño un ojo mostrando picardía y me sonroje al instante- Dios, me vuelves loco Rosalie, pero eres demasiado rezongona- prosigo dejando besos por el cuello y acariciando una de las piernas. Introduciendo su mano entre el colchón y los glúteos. Los estrujo haciéndome gemir.

-Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos- conteste.

Me urgía privacidad.

Asintió sobre mi cuello. Escuchamos el ruido de la silla de ruedas cruzando la puerta. No había notado el ruido del motor de un auto hasta que avanzo y después los movimientos y varios pasos.

-No tardes- estampo sus labios y no pude evitar besarlo con intensidad. Se alejo segundos después y solo susurre un jadeo con un Si entre mezclado.

Jacob tomo los platos y la bandeja para salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Me volteo a ver de reojo y sonrió. Hice lo mismo…y lo vi desaparecer estampando la puerta.

No podía creer el efecto que provocaba en mí, ese hombre.

Si que era hombre. Pude sentir leves roces de su miembro erguido pero no quise decir nada por vergüenza. Algo que esperaba pronto se extinguiera…

Sonreír como boba y después me puse de pie.

Estaba claro, el primer contacto, fue el mejor. Me hizo adicta a su pelo negro crespo y sus caderas afiladas. Pero sobre todo a su sonrisa retorcida y aires de mandato.

Destilaba en mis poros el desorbitante olor a excitación.

Me prepare un poco y revise mi semblante extasiado.

Las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel color crema. Los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes.

Me apresure a salir. La primera vez que lo hacía en casi un mes…en un mes donde ese hombre me hizo sentir mujer con sus atenciones y en donde hace unos segundos me hizo burbujear placer con sus roces…

* * *

**Uff que cosa ¿no creen? Bueno me dedicare a esta pareja fogoza por un rato. He, dios, el primer contacto y ya andan haciendo cositas. He, bueno espero les guste.**

**Por cierto.**

**Les ruego paciencia. **

**No es pretexto pero las otras historias también me llevan tiempo. No es algo de media hora. De hecho, son noches de desvelo debatiéndome cual de todas escribir.**

**El que sigue será algo…mejor descúbranlo ustedes.**

**Dejen sus review chicas. Son mi alimento para escribir primero esta historia.**

**XoXo**

**Mony Black**

**Sugerencias, inconformidades, recomendaciones son bien aceptadas y las tomo en cuenta y practica.**


	8. Fuego

Los Amantes del fuego

Summary: Para aquellos amantes de penas amargas que el fuego los consumió y su sacrifico recompenso. Renace corazón vuelve a palpitar con normalidad ya que frente a ti lo que jamás soñaste se hará realidad. Cambia con tus latidos la brasa ardiente que borro lo que tanto te daño, respira el humo sofocante de la libertad de los amantes del fuego que como el ave fénix renacieron de las cenizas de su destrucción…

Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.

N.A: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE PASEN AL ONE SHOOT "EL FUEGO NOS CONSUME" PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER POR QUE HICE ESTE FIC...ES SU CONTINUACION.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Fuego.

Pvo Jacob.

-¿Por qué estas tan agitado Jacob?- pregunto el viejo Billy inspeccionando mi semblante.

Sonríe con nerviosismo. Como decirle que estuve a punto de perder mi virginidad con una mujer mayor. Y que por cierto, está en esta casa, alejada de la sociedad que la destruyo. Claro me felicitaría por ser tan osado y cabeza dura.

Aun no podía recobrar el hilo de la cordura. Me sentía, sumamente idiotizado. Podía jurar que aun podía inhalar su olor. Podía distinguir su excitación y el sabor nectario de sus labios almizclados y sumergidos en mi boca.

Trague saliva al sentir la inspección de la mirada de mi padre. Me veía de una manera diferente, como si viera la verdad tras la capa de confusión que me rodeaba.

Gire mi cuerpo para dirigirme a la cocina. Aun traía la bandeja y el bulto en mi entre pierna, incomodaba solo por el hecho de que mi padre me descubriera.

Enjuague los platos y los puse en la maquina que los limpiaría. Los acomode y puse el polvo en la bolsa a la derecha.

Oprimí el botón de "Iniciar" hasta que escuche como empezaba a funcionar con normalidad.

No quería voltearme. Tenía claro que mi padre me estaba observando. Podía sentir su mirada a mi espalda.

Temía que supiera la verdad. Que le diría.

Me enamore de una extraña y ahora voy al bosque para tener un encuentro carnal con ella

Excelente contestación. Claro, si quieres que tu padre te aviente aquel hermoso jarrón que le regalo su hija al salir del instituto.

De pronto, la silueta curvilínea de Rosalie me hizo girar. No pude evitar absorber su olor a flores en el ambiente.

Me quede anonadado viendo su perfección.

Sonrió y se acerco a mi padre con sus pasos tambaleantes.

-Hola- susurro agachándose a su nivel.

-Muchacha ¿qué haces levantada? ¿El cabeza hueca de mi hijo te molesto?- rodé los ojos y bufe. Los padres siempre ayudando.

Quería gritarle que si le había hecho algo. Estuve a punto de hacerla mía…

-No- susurro apenada sonrojando sus mejillas de melocotón- me llevara a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

Mi padre abrió sus ojos y temí que se salieran de sus cuencas.

-Le dije que la tribu es hermosa. Dame crédito viejo…por fin saldrá a la luz.

-No se tarden- finalizo rodando la silla de ruedas por el pasillo. Se despidió de ella dejando un beso en su mejilla. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Se veía tan esplendida. Tan perfecta y llamativa que deseaba abalanzarme sobre ella y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que fuera siempre mía.

Te estás enamorando Jacob revelo mi cerebro. Una verdad que empezaba a causar un efecto en el ritmo cardiaco. Haciendo que mis palmas empezaran a sudar con un leve frio entre ellas. Las movía con nerviosismo, tratando en vano, que ella no se diera cuenta de la humedad al tomarla de la mano.

Poco me importo. Cuando dio algunos pasos en mi dirección. Con un ágil movimiento-y no sin antes checar que mi padre no estuviera fisgoneando- la atraje hacia mí. Rodee su estrecha cintura y le robe un beso apasionado. Su reacción fue la indicada. Al principio -un tanto- sorprendido y tenso para después dejarse llevar por la llama de la pasión.

-vamos antes de que me arrepienta- gimió alejando sus labios y colocando su frente junto a la mía.

-A sus ordenes señorita. Su mandato es mi ley- le conteste haciéndola sonrojar y reírse con nerviosismo mientras depositaba, un fugaz beso en mi boca, para darle paso a su rápida escapatoria.

La observe con detenimiento. Su contoneo era incitador. Hacía que todo me guiara a desnudarla. A probar el néctar de su cuerpo fundiéndose con pasión en el mío.

¡Pareces un novato!

Repitió la vocecilla molesta en el interior.

Quería gritarle que si era un novato que aprendería con ella. Pero, no pude continuar cuando Rose, desde la puerta me guiño su ojo haciendo la clara invitación a caminar.

Y como el buen perro faldero que soy en celo. Mis piernas no recibieron órdenes, simplemente corrieron a su encuentro. Me encantaba sentirme con el poder sobre ella. Me fascinaba verla con sus ropas pero más me emocionaría; destazarlas hasta dejarla desnuda. Contemplando su perfección. Su piel perfectamente cremosa como la porcelana. Sus ojos suplicando que no me detuviera. Que simplemente le faltara al respeto y ultrajara su carne inocente y fiera.

Cuando pude ver el típico cielo grisáceo que siempre tenía nuestra tribu, me quede un tanto preocupado. En cualquier momento podía caer un aguacero y temía que Rose pudiera enfermarse o asustarse. No sabía cuáles eran sus miedos. Y quizás los ventarrones y truenos aturdidores la pondrían nerviosa.

-Rose- le llame cuando la visualice junto a uno de los miles de árboles que rodeaban mi humilde vivienda. Se giro dejando que el viento brusco aleteara sus cabellos dorados. Algunos mechones se filtraron en su rostro perfecto y sonriente- ¿estás segura que deseas salir?- le pregunte acercándome a ella.

Pude ver con más claridad; el color a perlado de su dentadura perfecta. Un vuelvo hizo que mi corazón se alebrestara. Claramente, esta mujer tiene algo que me brinda más que una simple aventura.

Y de pronto. Y sin pensarlo, me vi junto a ella. Felices y realmente enamorados. Con nuestros hijos mezclados con los genes diferentes. Tan perfectos…tan hermosos.

-Jacob- su voz me despertó de aquel sueño extraño en el que me quede estancado. Había acunado mi rostro entre sus delgadas manos mientras me observaba con preocupación-¿estás bien?

-Si- le conteste entrecerrando los ojos- no pasa nada. ¡Vamos!- la invite tomando su mano y siendo su guía en la profundidad del bosque que nos llevaría a la playa.

Ella asintió al instante y cuando enlazo sus dedos con los míos: estos amoldaron perfecto. Como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a estar de ese modo. Algo dentro me decía que su cálido tacto no solo me erizaba la piel. Me erizaba cada partícula del cuerpo…y el corazón.

El camino se hizo corto. Como si el tiempo estuviera en nuestra contra. Tal vez, fue la extensa platica de todo y nada que ejercíamos. Aquellas risas melodiosas que le sacaba con cada broma extraña que se me ocurría. O quizás esas veces que me quedaba anonado viéndola sonreírle al viento. Anhelando que fueran mis palmas las que movieran su melena rubia. O que, como un soplo travieso levantara su vestido dejándome ver aquellas partes que no pude examinar con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué me vez de esa manera?- me pregunto mientras veía el escote de su vestido. Me sentí de una manera extraña. Me habían cachado inspeccionando sus hermosas montañas escondidas sobre la tela.

-Nada que pronto no podre tocar- sonreí guiñándole un ojo. Recibí un golpe de su parte en mi hombro. No dolió. Mas bien, Rose lo había hecho para jugar un poco- Uno más de esos y prometo perderte el respeto- le dije a manera de amenaza, claro, esperaba que me diera una señal para poder tocarla. Pasaron algunos segundos y solo la veía como se perdía en su mundo. Aquel mundo al que tantas veces trate de entrar sin resultado alguno.

Me vi sorprendido por un golpe más duro sobre mi otro hombro.

¡La señal! Por fin me había dado pase de acceso y no lo desperdiciaría. Pero, en con todo ese festejo interno no pude percibir que la pequeña traviesa había corrido sobre los matorrales para escapar de mis garras. Le di un poco de tiempo para que se confiara. Al fin que conocía estas tierras como la palma de mi mano. No podría perderse ni esconderse en algún lugar en el que no allá estado.

-Uno, dos, tres es mejor que te escondas por que al llegar al diez el lobo te comerá- bromee aun que deseando poder saborearla por entero.

-Si tu lo dices…- me reto mientras la veía desaparecer entre la verde vegetación del bosque.

-¿Y qué crees? 10. Lista o no hay voy.

Corrí para alcanzarla. Podía olisquear su olor perfecto. Sabía por donde había caminado. Donde había dado un paso en falso por la tierra removida. Donde había colocado sus manos para sostenerse por los pedazos caídos de los troncos. Y pude verla…tan tierna arrinconada sobre un árbol caído cubierto por ramas. Fácilmente la podrían encontrar y si ese era su plan había funcionado. Me prepare con rapidez para lo que se avecinaba. Quizás hoy no tendría sexo con ella...quizás no ahora pero le daría el tiempo necesario para acostumbrarse a que seré su único dueño de ahora en adelante.

Salte sobre los arbustos que tapaban algunas partes de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se veía sorprendida. Es más, estoy un 99.9% seguro que ella deseaba que la encontrara y eso que no soy bueno en los cálculos. De hecho, debo esa materia.

Diablos.

Tengo a una mujer hermosa frente a mí y yo pensando en la escuela.

¡Bien hecho!

Sacudí mi cabeza pero me vi interrumpido por Rose. Quien ya había capturado mis labios. Haciendo que estos se movieran a su antojo. Pero, fui yo el que pidió permiso para adentrar mi lengua en su boca. Recorriendo con delicadeza su húmeda cavidad que me recibía ansiosa.

No había duda. Ella seria mia…

-¿Qué tienes Jacob?- me pregunto separándose con brutalidad dejándome idiotizado. No entendía su pregunta. Trate de ignorarla pero ella puso su mano como obstáculo entre nuestras bocas cuando iba directamente a besarla- Apenas te conozco y ya pienso en entregarte…-se quedo callada y pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¿Que Rose? Pensabas entregarme ¿Qué?- la presione pues no sabía si lo que pensaba era verdad. Quizás ella también quiere entregar su cuerpo al igual que yo.

-Tenemos que irnos- contesto evadiendo todo lo anterior.

-No señorita usted no se va hasta que me diga lo que se quedo a medias.

-No- contesto enfrentándome.

-Me dices o me convierto en el lobo feroz- trate de bajar la tensión del momento pero solo logre que riera por un segundo.

-Jacob- susurro acariciando mi rostro- yo no soy…-se quedo callada y bajo la mirada.

-¿Tú no eres…?- trate de ayudarla un poco.

-Yo no soy…-se atraganto pero pronto me dio la cara- virgen. No soy digna para ningún hombre…

-Por dios mujer cállate- le grite con más rabia de la debida. Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de eso. La hubiera ignorado. Ahora, me había hecho recordar la rabia que les tengo a ese maldito hombre y sus compinches.

-Debemos irnos.

-A no. Ahora me escuchas.

-No hay nada que decir.

-Tal vez de tu parte mi amor pero yo si tengo mucho que decir- le aclere la situación apresando sus hombros para no dejarla escapar- No sé de ¿donde vengas? no se dé ¿dónde eres? no sé nada más que algunas cosas incluida esa y sabes que…- penetre con mis ojos su mirada cristalizada- No me importa. Lo único que importa es que eres perfecta para mí. Eres la mujer que me hace temblar sin conocerla. Que me hace vibrar con su presencia. Eres indispensable para poder seguir…

-Me violaron- grito tratando de zafarse.

-No te hare lo mismo. No soy como esos malditos cobardes que no tienen piedad de una mujer para cumplir sus asquerosas necesidades enfermas. ¡Por Dios! Rosalie…tú eres perfecta. Tu pasado siempre estará ahí…pero de ahora en adelante quiero que me dejes será parte de tu futuro. Dame la oportunidad de sanar esas heridas que te han hecho. Déjame curar ese trauma que tienes por dentro…déjame ser parte de todo y de nada a la vez. Déjame intentar ser tuyo solo una vez.

-Jacob- gimió ante mis palabras-yo…yo.

-Tú solo déjate querer…- no deje que dijera nada más. Solo me dedique a besar sus labios. A absorber su néctar con sabor a canela mentolada- Solo quiero ser el fuego que destruya esos recuerdos…quiero ser ese fuego mientras te demuestro que te quiero…-quise agregar muchas cosas. Entre ellas que la quiero mas de lo que debería o que la quiero sin saber si debo hacerlo. Pero, en ese preciso momento me tome tan a pecho ser ese fuego que todo rastro de humanidad se quedo hundido junto al barco perdido en la inmensidad del océano. Y solo me deje llevar por eso que crece rápidamente dentro de mi cuerpo…


End file.
